


Incentive Salience

by rosyblue



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyblue/pseuds/rosyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With exams coming up, Sulley is left to deal with the most infuriating monster in the world. But when he’s finally had enough, Mike is willing to reward him for his hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to quickly establish that this is a Human AU, and for the sake of this story, Sulley and Mike's story has been altered in which Hardscrabble has allowed both of them to continue studying at Monsters University. (I like to think that Mike is accepted because you don't have to become a scarer with a scaring degree, he might just do different modules or a different course! He still becomes Sulley's scaring assistant in the end ^^).
> 
> There are much better MU plot ideas out there than this but I'm making do for my little story so I like to think of it like this haha.
> 
> You can ignore this if you don't care anyway ;) Enjoy~

“Sullivan! What are you looking at now?!”

Mike has been driving James insane _all week long_ , just for some tedious mid-semester exams. Sulley continues to stare outside of the window, listening to the morning birds chirp quietly on the roofs of the houses whilst seeking for any kind of escape from this damn boring study session.

“We could do with a break Mike. After all, we’ve managed to do 10 minutes so far!” Squishy beams.

“Exactly! I can’t have us getting distracted so easily in a mere 10 minutes!” Sulley rolls his eyes at the smaller monster beside him.

8am was not a time you should be awake at. At least not for a scarer like James P. Sullivan, who should be saving their energy for _actual scaring_ instead of learning about the pitches and volumes of roars they already instinctively know about because, he _knows_ how to roar! But Mike Wazowski, the one stubborn little monster who he ended up getting involved with, and who he now depended on for “studying scaring”, doesn’t seem to understand.

Sometimes Sulley wonders why he tries so hard; he’s cared more about Sulley’s self-study than himself, and doesn’t seem to give up until he’s memorised every textbook under the sun. He’s still his best friend too… Just an annoying as hell green one.

And when it came to exams, he’s an absolute nightmare. Sulley has been woken up at 6am _every single day_ , had his console games banned (and hidden), and has been timed for every hour of studying he does. Maybe ‘best friend’ was a bit of a jump; perhaps ‘infuriating but somehow I like you a lot’ is a more accurate description for their relationship.

So there he is in the living room of OK at 8:11am with the rest of the scarers. And it seems Wazowski is still trying to get his attention.

“Hey Sullivan, I’m talking to you!”

“What?!” he snaps, baring his teeth at him.

“The fear of chopsticks Sulley, what is it?”

“Why the hell should I even know that?!”

“BECAUSE IT MIGHT COME UP IN THAT EXAM YOU HAVE NEXT WEEK!” Mike shouts, abruptly picking up the textbook that was in front of him, using it to lightly hit him over the head. “Use this, and memorise the vocabulary.”

Sulley glares at him one last time, before snatching the book from his smaller hands and opening the contents. As he begins to search through the list, Mike adds “I’ll let you off a little today, the top 100 phobias should be enough.” This monster wasn’t serious… This whole thing was ridiculous. No way was he going to sit there on a sunny morning with this annoying pest in the room to learn about fear instead of scaring!

Slamming the book closed, he gets up and heads back to his room, ignoring the shouts growing behind him.

 

* * *

 

As he wakes up from his nap of-, how long had he been asleep? Sulley slowly turns his head to look down from the top of the bunk-bed, finding the time on the alarm clock to be around 1pm. Oh, and Mike at his desk. Studying.

“Good afternoon Mikey, good to see you up at a decent hour.” Sulley yawns, laying his head back down with his hands behind them. He hears a huff, and silence after that. Oh, Mike’s mad… hehehe. “What? You upset because I didn’t read your _precious_ phobia book?” Sulley had seen the little monster read the same book on various occasions, and he secretly enjoys watching Mike’s expressions as he read; especially when he reads the funny ones. He wouldn’t scowl like he often did these days. He liked it when he could have fun with his friend.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get any other answer, Sulley decides to get down from the bed and perch onto Mike’s (now sprinkled with his own hair, oops) and grabs underneath it for the dirty magazine that he had hidden; the one thing Wazowski had yet to find. He watches Mike stiffen as he begins to turn the pages whilst deliberately making lewd sounds. Don’t get him wrong, he isn’t _that much_ of a shameless pervert. It’s just that ever since he found out that Mike easily blushed over these kinds of things, it proved to be an amazing way to get at him.

Once, when Mikey actually agreed to come out for the night, a girl had practically _pounced_ on Sulley after 5 minutes of conversation. When he had turned back to his best friend as well as the others, he found Mike looking away and blushing furiously. For the rest of the night he couldn’t look him in the eye straight, it was hilarious! He assumed that Mike probably hadn’t ventured into that area before, so it was cute really.

Mike turns around from his desk, glaring at Sulley who is pretending to be very much glued to the busty monster on page 3.

“I don’t appreciate you reading filth on my bed thank you. If you want to waste away your day and make a mess somewhere, do it somewhere else.” he snaps, turning back to his work once he finishes.

Sulley begins to laugh, and looking up from the magazine now, plots ways to wind the monster up further. “So you’d be fine if, you know, I went back up to my own bed to finish?”

“Sulley, unlike _some_ knuckle-heads, I’m seriously trying to study here! Go be annoying somewhere else!” he replies. Well, he’s definitely not going to be getting on with him today. What the hell crawled up his pants? He gets to have silent study practically every day now!

“Whatever Mike, I guess I’ll just actually _enjoy_ my university year without your treatment.”

“What the hell does that mean, _my treatment_?! I’ve been helping you since day 1 and this is what I get?” Mikey is stood up from his desk now.

“You help me, yeah! You’ve always been pushing me! But you forget that I’m my own monster Mike, who wants to just relax and take it at my own pace sometimes!” Mike, looking as if he was about to snap back, stops abruptly. Sulley takes that as an invitation to carry on and finally get what he wants off his chest.

“All you ever do is pester me with demands and questions about scaring! When the hell can I have the freedom to do something fun for once!” Mike’s frown starts to disappear, and silence fills the room as Sulley shoves his face back down into his magazine. Stupid little monsters and their bossy minds.

“Fine.”

Sulley looks up, finding Mike facing away from him now, back to being hunched over his desk.

“Fine? Fine what?”

“I can make things fun.”

He snorts and looks away. “Right… and how are you going to do that?” Mike doesn’t reply straight away, probably not even sure about the answer himself. Figures.

“I’ll reward you.”

Sulley looks up with an eyebrow raised. “Reward me with what?” He could’ve sworn his ears were growing red, and his curiosity spikes.

“Y-you’d uh find out, once you got 10 of my scaring questions correct. Or something…” Sulley sniggers, wondering what the hell this reward could be. Why was Wazowski acting weird too?

“Just tell me what it is Mikey, I’m not letting you make me work my butt off only to find out that this reward of yours is something _lame_. And NOT fun.” He knew what Mikey was like, he’d already played him a few times with his alarm tricks and lies about homework due dates. Who even does homework early?

“J-just shut up and trust me. I know what things you like so… It’s fine!” He was acting fidgety and Sulley could tell from the bed that he was hiding his face for a reason. Whatever this reward was, it was enough to get him worked up. Then again, he would get worked up over stupid things all the time, like his antagonising 99% test scores.

He sighs and throws the magazine to the end of the bed. “Whatever. I’m going to eat.” He pulls his OK hoodie on and heads out of the door. No response is given, so he slams the door behind him deliberately, glad to be out of that room, but now eager to know more about the reward that will come.

 

* * *

 

It’s now the middle of the afternoon and both Sulley and Mike are seated at the small desk covered with thick books and papers, Mike with his reading glasses on as he read through a list of questions to Sulley who is trying his best just to stay in his seat.

“This one’s a simple one! Okay, when confronting twins, the best approach would be…?”

Sulley rests his elbow on the desk and his head in his hand, sighing. “Dunno… roar at one and then the other?” Mike’s optimistic face turns sour quickly, face-palming himself.

“No Sulley… If you had read this section here in chapter 56 you’ll see it sa- ARE YOU SLEEPING?!” This is honestly the perfect remedy for insomnia. Too bad the annoying alarm clock wouldn’t let him rest.

“No, I was deep in thought Mikey.” he grins. “Just give me another. I’ll get this next one.” Sulley reckons he’s on 9 so far, which is pretty good taking into account that it had been nearly an hour. Next stop, his reward!

Wazowski rolls his eyes and goes back to his list. “Let’s see… okay. Zombie Snarl.” he says, turning towards him with a look of determination. “Go!” he orders.

“Was that Zombie Shark?”

“What?! No! _Snarl!_ ” he bites. Oh, right… wasn’t Professor Knight demonstrating that the oth- Oh! Sulley gets up from his chair and, quite outstandingly he thinks, demonstrates the Zombie Snarl. Mike snickers, patting him on the head. He kept doing that recently, ruining his hair just after he styles it too. He might as well stop altogether. The things he does because of the green blob…

“Well done Sullivan, to think you’ve _actually_ been concentrating in class recently! I’m impressed.” He says, smiling wide before placing his question sheets back in the mountain stack of other question sheets. The cheeky bugger… he wasn’t _completely_ lazy!

“Not my fault Knight only seems to like having one-on-one classes with _the great Michael Wazowski_ whilst the rest of us have to listen.” It was pretty accurately actually. Mike laughs.

“Hey, maybe if you actually tried to participate in the class it wouldn’t be that way!”

“Or maybe you’re just his favourite monster’s pet now.”

“O-ho, is that _jealousy_ I hear?”

“Pfft, don’t be ridiculous. I know Knight is pretty sexy in that coffee-stained shirt he wears every day, but I like to go for monsters my age.” They both laugh together, and it makes Sulley feel warm inside when he glances at Mike’s wide smile. It feels like all of the pressure that has been building up these past few weeks has melted away.

“So that’s 10 questions. What’s my reward Mikey?” he grins.

The atmosphere in the room changes suddenly when he senses the other monster tense slightly, his movements slowing. He looks towards the wall now, becoming red in the face and fidgety again. It was kind of cute.

WAIT, WOAH THERE SULLIVAN, NO WAY DID HE JUST THINK THAT WAZOWSKI WAS _CUTE_! The suspense must be getting to him…

He can see the monster attempt to look up at him again, but something seems to be stopping him.

“Mike?”

“Yeah I know, just, give me a second.” He mumbles. Sulley starts to grow concerned now. Surely if he is this uncomfortable he could just give him something different. But just as he was about to suggest this, the teen moves from his chair and onto Sulley's lap.

“W-Wazowski?! …What are you doing?!” he asks.

“Just, don’t speak. This is embarrassing enough.” His hands hold onto the front of James’ hoodie, gripping tightly. His face was so close to his, and his long fringe covering his right eye caresses Sulley’s cheek. He was making that stupid cute face again ( _DAMMIT SULLEY!_ ). And before he can think of anything else, Mike leans in towards him until his lips are pressed against his.

Mike’s eyes are screwed tight as Sulley stares, wide eyed and frozen. The kiss barely lasts for a second, and once he draws back, Mike climbs off his lap and sits back down onto his chair, head down.

…

“Mike?”

…

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!” No response, not even a movement was given to Sulley as he stood up from his chair now, feeling his own face grow redder by the seconds, the silence eating away at them.

Finally, Mikey turns his head to look up at the bewildered blue monster, still as red as a tomato, and quickly went back to staring at the desk. “Y-you wanted s-something along these lines, right? As long as you just forget I’m a guy, you uh- you can just… as a reward…” Wait, he could just _WHAT_? He wanted _what_?! He was beginning to become even more confused by this point. Was the green nerd actually saying…?

“I can have _sex_ with you?”

“WTF SULLIVAN WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING YOU DISGUSTING FUR-BALL!” Mike screams, now having thrown his own chair across the room. Sulley really knew how to pick his words didn’t he…

“NO IT’S NOT- IT’S JUST- THAT’S WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE YOU WERE GONNA SAY!”

“THE HELL IT WAS!! Y-YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET THIS _EVER_ HAPPENED!” He shouts back, and then hurriedly leaves the room, leaving Sullivan alone in the room to think about what the hell had just happened.

Was Mike _interested_ in him?! I mean Sulley couldn’t really blame him if that was the case, he did have a rep on campus for being one of the hottest monsters around (as well as the scariest of course). He didn’t think Mikey was gay… or even bi for that matter. But again, he was always a weird one; maybe it was one of those tricks to try and creep him out enough to study… He wouldn’t know how that would work though…

And he called it a _reward_ as well. Why would a peck be worth 10 questions? A full make out session would surely suffice but NO THAT DEFINITELY _DID NOT_ MEAN HE WANTED ONE BY THAT! Thinking about his best friend though, it’s not like he hadn’t ever considered him in that way, maybe just on the occasions where Mike was laughing with his cute little dimples or getting embarrassed when Sulley teases him, in those times where other monsters would tease them about having become joined at the hip. Maybe if he were in a similar situation again, maybe if Mike had overcome his embarrassment and climbed onto his lap once again, and leaned into him for a heated kiss…

Sulley slaps his hands over his face and grumbles. Crap… maybe he did have a _small_ crush on him.

 

* * *

 

The next time the monsters see each other, it’s around the dinner table. Sulley sits at the far left end, directly opposite Mike. The others sat down at each side noticed no difference between the two, even though the smaller monster had yet to even _acknowledge_ his existence.

“Would anyone like extra sausages? There are plenty to go around!” Ms. Squibbles says as she scoops the gravy onto each plate around the table.

He glances up at Mike, and finds the other monster quickly looking away and to his food. Great, now he is going to have to figure out how to sort this problem out, as well as this stupid little crush.

The meal carries on as it always does, but Mike does little to participate in conversation, hardly touching his food. Eventually everyone begins to notice and concerned glances are being passed around. “Darling, are you okay? You’ve hardly touched your mash!” Ms. Squibbles looks worriedly at Mike. Sulley studies him, trying to decipher what kind of mood he is in. He watches as Mike snaps out of whatever trance he was in, and looks up at her.

“Oh, I’m fine! I guess I’m not that hungry today.”

“Okay sweetie, just make sure you eat enough!”

Terry and Terri exchange glances. “Hey, you’ve been really quiet too. Is something up?” Terri hesitantly asks.

“I’m _fine_ guys, seriously! Just got scaring on the mind is all.” He gives his best chuckle, but it doesn’t convince anyone.

Was he _that upset_ about what happened earlier? Maybe he overreacted… Maybe his crush really was one sided and Mike was the one getting uncomfortable thoughts. All of these questions flying around his head weren’t helping him finish his meal; he doesn’t want the others to start questioning him too.

Suddenly his attention is drawn to the massive chocolate gateau Ms. Squibbles brings into the room. “THAT LOOKS AMAZING!” everyone beams. Well, everyone but Mike.

“Thanks Ms. Squibbles, but I’ve got a lot to do tonight so I’ll think I’ll pass.” he says, rising from his seat and taking his plate to the kitchen. Ms. Squibbles calls after him.

“Are you sure sweetie? I can save you a big slice if you like!”

Mike turns to her and gives her a small smile, one that Sulley thinks seems sad. “Sure.” He then feels that maybe he should leave early too. Sort out this weird awkwardness between them.

“I think I’ll pass as well Ms. Squibbles; please save me a few slices!” he says as he proceeds to follow Wazowski who seems to have now stopped after hearing this.

Everyone’s mouths fall. “B-but Sulley, you _never_ skip dessert! Are you feeling okay?!” Ms. Squibbles runs up behind him and abruptly grabs his face between her hands, seemingly giving him a face examination. He lightly brushes her hands off him and stands tall.

“I’m fine! I just have a lot to study! But thanks!”

Turning back around again to the others, he quickly adds "But _no-one_ eats my slice." Art laughs sheepishly. And with that, he walks past Mikey who in turn begins to slowly follow behind. Once both monsters are in the room, he sits back in the chair he was leaning back in a few hours before, eagerly waiting for Mike to do the same. Instead he’s given a hesitant frown. “Aren’t you ready to study?”

“Uh, yeah, I just thought you didn’t want to…” he begins to stutter.

“Didn’t want to? Of course I do, that’s why I’m here right?”

Mike sits back down, still avoiding eye contact with him. He grabs the question sheets in front of him, rustling through them until he’s satisfied with the topic. “Okay… want to start with roar dialects?”

“Sure!” Sulley remembers actually go to roar dialect class, so he knows he could easily get ten questions correct this time around!

Mostly, he wants to see what Mike would do once he did, if he would kiss him again…

He _had to,_ right? That was the agreement.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour has gone by and Sulley had _FINALLY_ managed to finish. Man, he should really start copying Mikey’s notes or something.

“So… I did another 10 questions…” he comments, looking at Mike in the corner of my eyes to see if he was making his way to attack him again.

But he doesn't see him move an inch, he just continues reading the same textbook whilst replying with a mere “Great.” Sulley frowns. Oi, he’s supposed to be rewarding him, the idiot. He can’t just change his mind now, not when he’s decided that he’s okay with the kissing!

You know, for _learning's sake_ and all!

Sulley continues to gaze directly at the green monster, who’s own gaze seems just as unmovable from that bloody book. Growing impatient by the seconds, he grabs Mike’s shoulders and spins him around. Mike looks up at James, and immediately drops his gaze to his lips as a blush forms across his face. So he wants him to take the reward then, right?

Sulley tilts his head slightly and kisses the smaller monster softly whilst cupping his right cheek. Mike is much warmer than expected and definitely as soft as he looked. He takes he chance and leans in again. After a few moments, he feels Mike’s arms drape around his neck as he now holds onto his waist and pulls him onto himself. As Mikey starts to part his lips, Sulley takes the opportunity to push in his tongue, but only slightly as not to panic him. Thankfully, Mikey willingly accepts it, and softly moans when Sulley licks around his mouth. Mike tries to shuffle closer, the heat and intensity building up. At this rate, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop the heat travelling towards his nether regions, and so he reluctantly pulls away from him and looks at Mike who’s delectably red and panting.

“Now _that_ was a reward.” Sulley chuckles, his voice still a little husky (which also seems to prove effective on Mike).

“Y-you’re welcome.” He stutters back, and Sulley has to accept to himself that yes, he really is cute. “But I thought we were going to pretend this never happened, since you…” he looks down sadly.

“Well, how else are you going to make me study? This is a lot more enjoyable.” The realisation of what he’s just said dawns on him and it’s his turn to go bright red. “I-I mean you don’t have any other rewards so…” Crap, where was he going with this?

But Mike just nods lightly.

Out of impulse, Sulley leans in again, expecting the smaller monster to also engage. But instead he is met with his palm, and the weight on his lap is lifted.

“Hey! You’ve had enough for today; you’ll have to do _a lot_ more studying to get more from me.”

Sulley raises his eyebrow and then grins suggestively at the green and red monster. “Keep this up Mike and you’ll become a _whore_ long before you even become a scarer, Hehe.”

“Shut your trap! T-this is only so you actually study and because I actually _care_ about your sorry ass passing these exams!”

“Maybe you should start looking out for your own ass soon.” he smirks. Wow, he was really starting to sound like a pervert now.

“Y-YOU SHUT THE HELL UP. AND _NOBODY_ IS GOING NEAR MY ASS!”

“Who’s going near your ass Mike?”

Sulley couldn’t even hold in his laughter now, as Art had seemed to overhear what Mike had said and came into the room to find the riled-up monster extremely embarrassed.

“Whoa, are you okay Mike? You’re as red as mars!” Art beams.

“I-I'M- OH SCREW THIS I’M OUTTA HERE!” he shouts back, slamming the door behind him as he leaves the room. This was becoming a trend now.

“Well, I’m glad Mike’s cheered up!” Art grins. Sulley frowns at that. Did he not just see the state Wazowski was in, or see him stomp out of the room livid?

“You can always tell when he’s happy with you, he gets all loud and energetic!” he laughs.

Oh.

A smile that Sulley can’t seem to suppress spreads across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic in a very long time~ This one's been in my head for a while, now that I have the whole summer I can't wait to get it all typed up! ^^ I hope you like it! I've never written anything smutty so this'll be my first :S If it wasn't for many beautiful artists on tumblr, I might not have been shipping these two so hard today! hehe
> 
> I'll try my best to finish the next chapter soon! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Sulley has been eagerly waiting for the next study session with his best friend. Since their last session, the two monsters had talked about this “study method”; regarding the rules they had for each other and also about keeping their friendship safe within these activities.

“Rule number one!” Mike had laid out. “What goes on in this room stays in this room! Understand?”

“Duh, I’d rather not tell people I’m snogging my annoying turd of a best friend.” Sulley replied, receiving a semi-deserved hit following that.

“Shut your trap and be sensible about this, it’s important!” Wazowski began, and Sulley rolled his eyes, because he could already tell that Mikey was going to talk about these rules for as long as he wanted.

“Furthermore, this kind of thing needs to be consensual at all times, so that means no crossing the line Sullivan!”

“And what’s crossing the line then?”

“Well…” he replied with a hand to his chin “it’s going further than whatever we feel comfortable with at the time. So, If I ever do with you as well, you should tell me.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” Sulley grinned, ruffling the top of his little head gently, but Mikey swatted it off.

“James, I am serious!”

“Yeah, I know,” _How much you care is one of the many things I like about you_ Sulley thought. “But a forceful Mikey is something I’d like to see.” he chuckled with a playful smirk, causing Mike to flush.

“I knew you were a pervert before, but now I realise just how disgusting you really are.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault!” _It’s all yours! And you know it, flaunting your attractiveness around whenever you can just cause’ you know it gets under my skin…_

“A-anyway,” Mike continued, looking to the side with a red, scowling face “the third rule is about other monsters… so we need to remember that both of us can still hook up with other monsters but that shouldn’t be a problem, since, well…” he paused. “this means nothing… Right?”

The words stung and Sulley had felt a tinge of heartache ripple through him. He knew it meant nothing, it's just hormones or whatever, wasn’t it? And if Mikey wanted to be with someone else, then… he’d have to accept that and pretend that nothing ever happened.

The same would go for him too. But the possibility of that didn’t seem likely to him, no one has ever captured his interest in the way Mike had while he's been at Monsters University. Maybe if they were also a green midget he’d consider it since he seems to be into that. Sulley had given up trying to repress his crush by this point. No harm in indulging in the thought if no one knew, right?

But back to reality.

“Yeah, that’s fair.” The silence that followed created an awkward tension in the room, and Sulley had felt like something important was being left unsaid.

“Well,” Mike quickly squeaked out, “I think that covers the important parts about this. So, let’s keep to them, for both of our sakes.”

So now, a few weeks have gone by, and these study sessions continue on a regular basis. It is the highlight of Sulley’s dreary day to say the least. And sadly for him, the two only ever got as far as a quick make out on their wooden, creaky chairs. He's itching to do more. Part of him hopes and believes that Mike is too shy to admit that he does too.

Those thoughts about his growing crush play through his head throughout most of the day, and prove to be a big bother when they creep up from the back of his mind. No matter how much he squinted in absolute focus at Knight pacing through the classroom, all he manages to process is the green haired monster nodding away to himself and his dainty hand scribbling away in the corner of his eye. Why did he pose as such a painful distraction when he’s supposed to be the one helping him focus the most?

The worst part about it is that, whenever the topics and questions that Sulley had studied with Wazowski come up, his brain does a U-turn on the information itself and goes straight towards thoughts about his lips and neck and…

Mike glances up at him then, frowning and probably having noticed his weird behaviour. Dammit, it’s all his fault!!

“Oi,” Mike whispers “you okay?”. If he didn’t have that stupid haircut, both big green eyes under those light brown eyelashes would be staring up at him in concern, and damn if it isn’t making his chest feel fluttery. His hair which he learnt is surprisingly soft covering almost half of his face in a messy but stylish kind of way matched his eye and shines in the dim lighting of the lecture hall, almost sending Sulley in a trance.

It’s only a moment later that he realises Mikey’s sporting a red tint on his slightly freckled face, which makes him snap out of it.

“Oh, yeah, just… I don’t really get it I guess.” he whispers and shrugs, feeling his own face grow hot.

Mike looks down and begins writing in his notebook again, and Sulley’s worried that he’s freaked him out with his staring. Crap, he’s such an idiot! Now he probably thinks he’s gonna get creepier or something, but _he’s_ the one being all wide-eyed and-and, ugh.

He hears paper being torn and suddenly Mikey’s passing him… a note? Sulley starts to unfold the lined paper whilst eyeing the monster next to him suspiciously. It reads… _I’ll help you study tonight._

Sulley bites his tongue too hard out of excitement and yelps, drawing attention from everyone in the huge hall.

“Sullivan, you have the answer?” Professor Knight asks, and now it’s Sulley’s turn to be looked at suspiciously. Oh great.

What was he even talking about? He frantically looks at the board and scratches the back of his head. Knight coughs and Sulley sheepishly laughs.

“The appropriate length of a scare simulation for beginner scarers?”

“Um…” he glances to Mike as a source for help, and immediately regrets it as the thought of the note swirls around his head instead. And the monster just stares at him as if he knew the answer alre-

Wait, he did know the answer! From that textbook Mike had hit him over the head with this morning! Better thank him for that later. Well, here goes nothing.

“Long enough for the suspense to build as the child wakes up, but short enough to not delay the surprise, so like, 30 seconds average?” he tries to put on his most convincing smile of confidence as Knight actually begins to nod.

“Yes, that’s about right, could be more sophisticated but, that’s the best answer I’ve gotten out of you this semester. Well done Mr. Sullivan.” he says with a smile, which quickly forms back into his usual scowl.

And then Mike is leaning into his ear. “That’s one question right.”

Sulley feels the soft vibrations of the whisper roll onto his skin and down his spine. Oh man, _why_ does his heart have to pound _so hard_ like that? Sulley can’t even look at Mike directly anymore.

 

* * *

 

The two usually sit in the Monster Café for the hour and wait for the other OK members to finish their 2pm lectures whilst Mike reads his thick textbooks and Sulley eats pretty much anything they’ve got on the menu. But the adrenaline (and he supposes testosterone) that has kicked into his veins got him pumped for studying!

Wow. He _actually_ thought that.

He shudders slightly. “Er, Sulley, you alright? You look like someone just peed on your grave.” Mike asks, sipping his coffee with both hands wrapped around the cup.

“Uh yeah, I’m fine” he lies “It’s just…” Quick, he needs to come up with some kind of excuse.

Hang on a second. This is _Mike_ we’re talking about, and there’s no way he’d _ever_ say no to studying.

“Wazowski, let’s go home and study!”

Mike splutters on his drink. “What?!”

“C’mon, there’s no time to waste!” Sulley hurriedly rises from his seat, and shuffles forward over the table briefly to encourage Mike to do the same by taking the coffee cup from his hands and downing the rest of the semi-hot drink. Ugh, he hates that stuff.

“HEY! That was mine you Neanderthal!”

“Too late!” he laughs, grabbing both of their bags and dashing out of the double doors to the sunny outside. But because he doesn’t usually look where he’s going, Sulley ends up bumping right into another monster, who falls backwards onto the floor from the impact.

 _Oops,_ Sulley thinks. “Ah sorry about that! You okay?” he reaches his hand out to the monster and sees a young female with long, blonde hair, who looks a little concussed from the way she is staring at him.

“U-uh! J-James Sullivan?” she stutters.

“Oh, you recognise me!” Thank goodness, maybe he wouldn’t get in too much trouble then.

“SULLIVAN!!” screams Mike from behind him, stomping up to the scene. His face goes from rampant to confused when he bears witness to the blonde damsel being picked up by Sulley. “Are you knocking down people again?” he frowns, knowing all too well it seems what Sulley is like when it came to bumping into people unintentionally as the huge tower he is.

He goes to snap something back, but is quickly interrupted by the female. “T-thank you Jimmy, sorry I got in your way!” she smiles. “I’ll look where I’m going next time!”

Wait, is she covering for him? He eyes the girl with surprise, and realises that good looks really work wonders. _Hehe, Sulley, you beast._

“Oh it’s no problem~” he says in a deep voice “Just be more careful next time, okay?”, winking at her with a pat on her shoulder. She giggles back, and he notes that Mike is now turned away from the scene. Well that’s boring.

“I will!” she practically skips away.

Sulley turns now to come face to face (well, with his head down) with Mike’s back. “Hey, ready to go?”

“Oh, didn’t realise you were done with your little romantic scene there. If you want to go home, I’d like it if you’d hurry up.” He says with a huff and his arms crossed. He’s so cute angry, he can’t help but wind him up a little sometimes.

“Oh… Well sorry to have kept his royal highness waiting.” he reaches down and picks the smaller monster up, _bridal style_. Wait, what is he doing? Mike freezes in his arms. Sulley wonders whether he should really think about his actions beforehand more often. But he can just pass it off as another joke again like he always does, and it won’t matter or mean anything that way, will it?

“S-Sullivan, what are you doing?”

“Taking you home! C’mon!” he presses his right leg forwards and bolts down the street, feeling Mike’s grip on the back of his neck tighten.

“AHHH! STOOOOPP!” he cries. He isn’t planning on stopping for the whole way home.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you carried me all the way back here, I hate you so much.” Mikey mumbles, hair wind-swept and face pale. He fiddles with his key-chain, and Sulley leans his hand against the door above him.

“Aw, but we both know that’s not true, right Mikey?” Sulley smirks.

“Ugh it is true. Also, what was wrong with the café in the first place?!”

“I don’t like that Café much; our room is… much nicer!”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if your bed was the reason for that.” he says, jamming the key into the keyhole before turning and pushing the door with him. _Well, if Mike was in it…_

“Where is everyone anyway?”

“They’ve all got class, and Ms. Squibbles said this morning she’d go out for groceries around now.”

Oh. So they were both alone… In an empty house…

Crap, he needs to calm down! Think pure thoughts… think pure thoughts…

“C’mon Sullivan, this was your idea after all! We’ve got work to do!” he shouts, slapping him firmly on the back as he makes his way to sit on the sofa. James frowns at that, because didn’t he say that their study sessions would only take place in their room?

It seems Mikey’s read his mind though, because he begins to say “I know what you’re thinking. I know we agreed that it was best if we left the study time together in our room only. But,” he adds “I don’t see any reason why we um, why we shouldn’t be able to when the house is empty like this… so…” he clasps his hands together awkwardly on his knees that begin to rub together from what Sulley thinks is worry.

He’s going to spare him the teasing for now, he thinks, because that can be saved for after their anticipated activities.

“Actually, maybe this is…” Mikey begins, looking as if he’s about to get up again.

“Yeah, that sounds fine,” Sulley says assuredly, sitting next to him with a big “oomph” on the sofa. “the living room will be just fine.”

Mikey looks at him and then smiles with relief. “Go and get your study books from our room then!”

“Why do I have to?!”

“Because you’re the pupil.” he grins. “You need to learn to treat your teacher better~.” Sulley suddenly feels a little hot. Maybe he should open some windows while he’s at it…

 

* * *

 

The clock tells Sulley that it's only been 15 minutes now, and he's already on his final question. “Lastly, what measure is appropriate against contamination of human belongings?”

Okay, he knew this, he’s got this! If he remembers correctly, it’s a number in the 2300’s…

“2319?”

Mike’s expression which lacks disappointment indicates to him that he's got it right. Woho!! Who knew Sulley would manage to remember trivial facts like that!

He turns to look at the smaller monster, finding him fidgeting in his seat, his palms rubbing together as his gaze shifts from the table to his notes, all pink and shy. How can he be that cute! He's just as eager as Sulley! He hears Mike say “Correct.” in a small but high voice, and watches him turn his body slightly towards him, but keeping his face down.

With little restraint, Sulley pounces on top of him so that Mike’s back presses into the sofa cushions, and he’s staring straight up at him with an open mouth and an adorable blush. Sulley takes pleasure in seeing the sight before he smashes their mouths together, pressing their bodies flush against each other and holding his hands down at either side of the monster that is currently wriggling beneath him.

He sucks and nips at his reddening lips, earning the most delightful of noises from him. Wet lips slide together, and hungry for more, Sulley licks at his top lip and slowly inside of Mike's mouth. A spark of pleasure travels through his body when tongues collide and Mike grinds up against him. _Mm'_ 's and  _Ah_ 's grow as they continue to taste each other and pull each other closer.

Deciding to venture further, he starts to make his way south.

“S-Sulley... o-oh…” Mike breathes when he begins to kiss down his pale neck and down along his pronounced collar bone. Mike starts to lift his legs up now, wrapping them around Sulley’s waist, allowing them to feel each other closer through the fabric of their trousers. The heat becomes almost overwhelming for the bigger monster; his desires begin to cloud any rational thought in the moment.

But before Sulley can even start to make those desires a reality, there’s the click of the gate outside.

Ms. Squibbles has returned.

Both monsters look at each other with wide eyes before jumping up from the sofa frantically, grabbing their study books, and bolting to the bedroom. With Mikey in front, Sulley makes sure to slam the door shut once they both are safely inside, red and panting. Sulley slides down the door, a small chuckle coming up from his throat as he tries to catch his breath. It seems fate has decided that it wouldn’t allow him to indulge in his fantasies so easily.

“Well that was a close one. You okay Mi-” he begins, but as he turns to look up at Mike, he finds the monster midway through taking his top off.

Or maybe not.

“M-Mike?”

With a look of determination, Mike begins to lower himself onto his lap and leans towards his ear. His heavy breathing is really doing things to Sulley, he desperately wants to rip off his clothes and taste every part of him. And it seems Mikey does too.

“There’s still more of your reward to unwrap.” he basically purrs, sending shivers down Sulley’s spine. “I never got to reward you for that answer you gave Professor Knight.” Mike stares with eyes moving from his lips to his eyes. “It’s yours to take.” The adrenaline pulses through him, and causes him to fiercely pull the smaller monster into an open-mouthed kiss, teeth and tongue clashing violently together making them both wince. He feels Mikey’s hands move up through the back of his hair and around his horns as he starts moving his own hands up the others chest. Their tongues grind together and Mike is pushing him so far into the door that he thinks that he’ll end up flying through it.

“BOOOOOOOOOYS~!” comes the booming voice just outside of the door. “I heard your door, I've just come back from shopping! I brought you back some yummy blueberry muffins for lunch!”

With a huff, Sulley waits for the crimson monster to jump off his lap and pick his shirt up in a hurry from the corner of the room, before he also gets up to eat, he supposes.

"L-let's go Sul, looks like we'll have to end it here."

Dammit, maybe tomorrow then.

 

* * *

 

The next day, they only have an afternoon lecture to attend. Both Sulley and Mike sit near the back of the hall this time, since Mike had let him have a short nap which naturally led to a three-hour nap which kind of made them late. He didn’t really enjoy sitting at the front anyway.

“Okay kids, open to chapter 457.” When he finds the chapter, he smiles, because it's about one of Mikey’s favourite topics, phobias. He goes to grin at Mike beside him, and finds him already grinning back.

The lessons went as it usually does. A long-winded explanation, followed by picking on guilty-looking suspects who hadn’t studied (Sulley is usually Knights’ favourite victim, but oh how times have changed, ha.) When Knight gets near to the end of the chapter, a girl with long blonde hair in front of him drops her pencil and it rolls under his chair, and she looks up at Sulley with a blush and an innocent smile. Hang on a sec, it’s the girl from yesterday! She’s doing this course too? He hates to think how such an innocent looking female could become so scary…

Smiling back, he pulls out from his chair to reach under and grab the pencil, handing it back to her with a sexy wink. A giggle, and a whispered _thank you_ is received. _Nailed it._

Now the girl next to her is nudging her and seemingly suppressing a laugh at her friend before she also turns to steal a glance at Sulley, and runs her tongue against her black bottom lip, looking down to his own.

Did she just _lick her lips_ at me? No, his mind much be playing tricks on him.

Mike nudges him now, and when he looks down, the smaller monster does not look impressed. But it isn’t his fault! He’s just a good looking monster, nothing he could do about it… But he gives Mikey an apologetic smile anyway, cause’ he knows he’s only doing it to help him. So he goes back to his notes and attempts to listen to whatever drivel Knight is going on about.

And then the bell rings.

Oh well.

The shuffling of seats and bags ensues and both Mike and Sulley move with the crowd to the left of the room, until a hand grabs Sulley’s bicep firmly. Jumping at the sudden contact, he turns his head to unsurprisingly find the black haired monster who is sitting next to the blondie, and the latter behind her with a few others.

“Hey Sulley, we didn’t want to freak you out but…” she looks to the side and tucks a strand of her long hair behind her ear “the truth is, my friend thinks you’re really cute and we wanted to talk to you some more.” Oh… this again. Ha, _poor Mikey’s gonna have to put up with this again,_ he thinks. He might just let the conversation go on all afternoon just to try and piss him off further, cause’ he knows it would work.

Sulley turns to glance at Mike to find him not there.

“Mikey?” he calls, looking around the room in search for his vanishing friend.

“Oh, I think he just left. But you can hang with us!” the pink haired one giggles. Ugh, he really doesn’t want to be rude but, did the chick have to wear so much perfume?

“Uh, sorry girls, but I probably better find him!” he says, wincing as he tries to repress the urge to cover his poor nose. They look as if they’re about to try and pin him down with their hair pins or something, but he quickly dashes out of the double doors and heads down the corridor. Looking around the open area outside, Mike is nowhere to be seen. _Great._ Has he actually gone home without him?!

With a huff, he tightens the grip of his side-bag on his shoulder and starts stomping towards the Squishy residence.

When he gets home, he charges straight towards their room; swinging the door open abruptly.

“Hey Mikey! What was that about?!”

The monster sat at his desk doesn't even acknowledge he’s there, continuing his reading. No response usually meant he's upset. It can’t be just because he picked up that pencil though…

Why’d you run off like that? You usually always stick with me after class.” Sulley becomes slightly worried, because what if it’s something serious and he doesn’t know about it, or Mike just doesn’t want to see him? “Is something up?” he asks, deciding to shut the door behind him now.

Mike folds his arms but refuses to turn his attention directly at him. “Well, it’s only my job to give you space to flirt with girls as your friend…”

Wait, what? Flirt?

“Wait Mikey, that’s not-”

“No, it’s fine.” he sighs, rising from his seat. “you’re free to do what you want with your university life, right? So just go study with them or whatever if you want to.”

Sulley instinctively reaches out and grabs Mike by the waist to pull him closer as he leans towards his face, nuzzling his nose. “Why would I want to study with those annoying girly monsters over you Mikey?” He thinks about how soppy he’s being, but brushes it away from his mind because seeing Mikey jealous is making him feel very elated. Especially since he actually managed to make him jealous!!

“Well, they clearly want to bang you, I could see everything y’know! And they’re pretty and cute so, well, why wouldn’t you want to… hey, why are you grinning like that?!” He really did try to stop the smile from spreading even wider, but Mikey is being so adorable he couldn’t hold it in. He cares that much about other girls flirting with him, and is actually concerned Sulley’s interested back.

“Do you want me to yourself Mikey~?” he sings.

“What?! Ew! Don’t twist it like that! You’d stop studying so obviously I’m concerned! I’m not having any pair of goo-goo eyes distract you, got that?!” he declares with his finger pointed straight at him.

“Right… got it.” Sulley sighs. Of course that would be his response.

“A-anyway.” Mike says, ears still red in embarrassment as he continues to stare at his shoes. “Since you clearly need reminding that this is important, we’ll be studying tonight, okay?”

Sweet!

“Sounds great Mikey!”

And Mike actually smiles, pearly whites and all.

 

* * *

 

The pair walk down the bright cobble road illuminated by the Spring sunlight on another warm Thursday afternoon, and Mike is, as per usual, engrossed in some species encyclopedia. The light reflecting onto the monster’s face shows up the small freckles dotted across his cheeks and nose, and Sulley subconsciously begins to count them. Ten or eleven across the right side of his face, fifteen or so dusted on his nose. He assumes the other cheek will have less from where his long fringe covers most of it.

He wonders what Mike would do if he was to reach out now and lift his soft hair up to look at his face fully, with both big green eyes on him. He wants to so badly.

BEEP! BEEP!

The honk of a car goes off behind them, and he jumps slightly as his train of thought is cut off abruptly.

“Hey, Jimmy!” The driver calls. He squints at the car that begins to pull up at the curb, and immediately recognises it, because he had given the same car a test drive himself around a month ago.

It’s the property of Roar Omega Roar.

“Oh, guys! Johnny!”

“Yo my main monster, come out tomorrow night! We’re throwing a spring party to de-stress everyone at the fraternity house, and I may be promising free drinks on me for my favourite monsters.” he winks.

He couldn’t turn down free drinks! Plus, he hasn’t seen the guys in a while! It took them a bit of time to forgive them for everything that they had put them through, but at the end of the day Sulley and Johnny did naturally get on quite well as drinking buddies. He glances as Randall in the front seat next to him, smirking slightly mischievously. Yeah, some not so much…

Mike coughs and clearly looks pissed, looking up at Sulley because he’s more than likely expecting him to outwardly reject their offer.

Oh, but he already promised to study with him tonight, didn’t he?

“That sounds awesome guys! But, I have stuff to do with Mike so I’m afraid…”

“Can’t your pet just play on his own?” He hears the deep growl next to him. Everyone knows that Johnny is the biggest douchebag in the ROR dump, but that didn’t make him the most irritating. No, that would have to be Chet Alexander, who is also the dumbest of them all. But either way, an argument between Mike and any ROR member is never good, so Sulley keeps himself on high alert, ready to intervene with any physical violence that may ensue.

“Huh. So I suppose then” Mike snaps “that if I’m Sulley’s pet, that would make you Johnny’s little crab?”

“I don’t follow him around like a dog, unlike you.” Chet spits with his goofy teeth on display. “Why he puts up with such an annoying, non-scary monster, ha, I don’t get.”

Mike begins to roll his sleeves up, and Sulley feels sweat roll down the back of his neck. “W- YOU ARE SO GOING TO-”

“Guys, guys, take it easy. We didn’t come here to fight.” Johnny interjects. James mentally thanks him. “Sulley, we just want to see you again, you’ve been so busy with all thei- your Oozma Kappa crap right? Why don’t you just take the night off, just this once!”

He sure is a smooth talker. I guess there is no harm in asking now, since the invitation is so open. “Uh, Mike, would you mind?”

A moment of silence passes through the air, until Mike looks up at him with a bright-looking but awfully fake smile.

“No, you go enjoy yourself.”

Sulley immediately regrets asking, knowing that he has hurt his friend; he basically just chose Johnny and the rest over him, his _best friend_. Shit. How can he rectify this?

“Great! See you tonight Sul!”

Maybe…

“Wait!”

Johnny stops the car after his attempt at leaving, expression waiting for Sulley to finish what he wants to say. “Mike’s coming as well.”

“HUH?!” he hears next to him, but he refuses to let him protest.

“But of course,” Johnny smirks, and Sulley’s determined frown un-scrunches itself in surprise. “you’d be lost without him, right? See ya big blue.” And with that, the ROR team drives off into the distance. Wait, _lost?_ What an earth was Johnny suggesting there? Are his affections that obvious? Oh damn… Not the overthinking again.

“Sullivan, I can’t _believe_ you just invited me to our nemesis’ party! What about our study plans?!”

“Relax Mikey, we’ll study a little before we go, alright? And then we can pick up what we didn’t cover the next day. That sounds good, right?”

“No! I’m definitely not going!”

 _Oh he is definitely going_ , Sulley thinks, _whether he likes it or not_.

And it’s definitely _not_ because he feels lost without his best friend by his side sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter~! Thank you for all the kudo's and comments! It keeps me writing ^^ I'm thinking of writing 2 more chapters for this story minimum! I have the end set in mind, so I'm just working on the progression towards it!  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

“N-O. And that’s final Sulley.”

Why did this monster have to be so _stubborn_?

“Aw, c’mon Mike!” Sulley whines from behind him as he closes the door to their claustrophobic bedroom.

Mike takes off his beloved hat and sits at his desk after slumping his bag to the side, and marks off the 11th from the calendar. Sulley stays stood up from behind the desk with a look of resoluteness. He wouldn’t feel good about taking him to the ROR party by the force of his hands like last time, so convincing him is what he’ll have to settle for tonight.

“It’s only a small party, why are you so mad?”

This only causes Mikes’ eyebrows to knit together tighter. He turns around in his chair to frown darkly at Sulley, his eyes like daggers, as if accusing him of a wrong doing he should remember about.

“Did you forget what they did to us Sulley?!” he spits violently. “They humiliated us in front of _EVERYONE_! And you just forgave them like that! Why _wouldn’t_ I be mad!?”

“Mike, I know but-”

“ _Clearly_ you don’t! I’m not having them pull you or anyone else I love down like that ever again!”

Sulley knows, what they did _was_ terrible. Shattering their confidence and esteem, almost breaking the team apart to the point of quitting. And who was there to pick them all up when they wanted to give up? Mike was. And still is as a matter of fact.

Looking directly and cautiously at him, Sulley thinks carefully about his next words, wishing to express his own love for his team, and Mike. “Mikey, you’re right. I should never have looked over what they did to us so easily, and I only have you to thank for everything you’ve done for us…”

Mike’s frown slowly softens as he uncrosses his arms.

“And ever since we thrashed those guys, thanks to you Mikey, they’ve been too wimpy to even dare mess with us like they used to.” he chuckles, and Mike smirks a little at that before quickly returning back to his scowl. “I just… I want us to have a fun night out. We’ve been studying non-stop! I think we deserve to take this chance to enjoy ourselves a bit, before the real stress builds up.”

Mike continues to place Sulley under the scrutiny of his stare.

“Please? I’ll hardly talk to those jerks, and we can be in and out of there in a flash!” he lies.

Something like an internal fight is seen across his expression as Mike huffs and frowns down at his polished desk, only to look up in defeat. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“Really?!” Sulley beams “Aw yeah, this is gonna be _awesome_!”

“Don’t get too excited so soon.” he sighs, waving his hand dismissively, “We have lots to do before tomorrow night if you really want to go!”

Before being able to resist the urge, Sulley is reaching towards his head and leaning down to kiss the top of his soft hair with every ounce of gratitude he has.

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Mike gasps, touching the place he had been kissed.

Sulley laughs out loud, and picks the flushed monster up to spin him around. “PUT. ME. DOWN!” Mike screams, beating at Sulley’s chest with his clenched fists.

“Sorry,” Sulley chuckles, placing Mikey back down onto the floor again “I’m just happy!”

“Honestly.” Mike sighs, and he can tell he’s trying his best to repress a smile. Sulley grabs the chair from the opposite side of the room and pulls it next to Wazowski’s.

“What have we got to waste then! Let’s study!” he grins.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mike seems to be on edge.

Their usual morning routine goes as planned; they eat, study, relax, repeat. But Wazowski hasn’t been his usual self. For example, Sulley notes that he isn’t as enthusiastic about his colourful scare-o-graph he boasts about every day, nor does he talk much when everyone is laughing around the TV. But his kisses are still the same, sweet and amazing and… where is he going with this?

Currently, both monsters are sat at their desk at 11:45am, and Mike is still eerily quiet.

Maybe he should cheer him up. Perhaps it’s just a bad day! But he doesn’t want him changing his mind about the party. Sulley rests his book on his lap to think about what he could do…

He is never the one to come up with good ideas.

“Boys~! Lunch will be at 1 today, we’re having Art’s famous stew!” comes Ms. Squibbles’ voice.

Oh no, not Art’s stew…

Both Sulley and Mike look at each other with disgust written on their faces, before breaking into a shared giggle when they hear the other monsters in the house whine.

And then an idea dawns on him! “Hey Mike?”

“Hmm, Sul?”

“Wanna go out for lunch? My treat?”

There’s a pause in the air until Mikey is scratching the back of his neck before replying.

“Sure…”

It only occurs to Sulley when they arrive into town and start walking up the crowded high-street that he had practically asked Mike out on a _date._

His nerves get the better of him as he starts looking down to Mike, and his current predicament of figuring out what this actually meant is not being helped with the green-haired monster doing nothing to even try to create conversation. Sulley looks up the street until he sees the sign with the letter ‘C’ hanging from the top. He stops outside of the small café and turns to Mike who looks inside the glass curiously.

“So, apparently this place is pretty good…” Sulley comments lamely in an attempt to start normal conversation.

“Oh, cool.”

But when they enter the door with the little bell ringing for their arrival, isn’t not the colourful, crafted cakes dotted around the room that surprises them, nor the vibrant pastel walls and various vintage-looking bookshelves dotted about. It’s the monster at the cash register.

_Cupcake guy._

“ _Sulley!”_ Mike growls at him in a hushed tone, “ _Why in the world_ did you take us to a place where _HE_ of all monsters work!”

“Trust me, I had no idea! And if I did-” Before he can finish his explanation, the subject of their conversation starts talking.

“Well if it isn’t the failure of a Sullivan and his green midget. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Shut it cupcake.” Sulley growls out as they make their way to him, reluctance in their steps.

“It’s _Randall_!” he hisses, glaring at Sulley with as much resentment as he is. “And I suggest you get Mike to tutor you on it before you turn up to the party tonight, since you clearly don’t know what to do with yourself without him.”

“Whatever the hell that means," he bites "screw you. Don’t forget how I beat your ass.”

“And I should remind you that that will be the last time you ever do, you cheating snake.”

“Look Randall,” Mike interjects before Sulley can cause a scene, “we’re not interested in chatting about how envious you are of us.”

He laughs mockingly, before glaring again. “Then _what_ do you want?” he hisses back.

Sulley looks down to peek at Mike’s expression. It’s distant and uninterested before it breaks into a comical smile.

“Hmm, what do you think Sul?” he says, looking up to make eye contact with him, which makes the bigger monster jump a little. “The cheese and ham or the chicken salad pasta? Tough choice…” The playful smile on his lips has got Randall twitching in irritation behind the cash register. Sulley decides he definitely wants to play along.

“That’s a good question.” he exclaims with an exaggerated tone, leaning onto the table just to get up in his face. “Heck, this could take _all_ day.” He stares right through cupcake guy with the emphasis of _all_ day, wearing his best shit-eating grin.

“Please take all the time you need boys.” he rolls his eyes at them.

“You recommend anything lizard boy?”

“No offense, but from the looks of you I’m sure anything would satisfy your taste buds pal,” he remarks, laughing to himself only to piss Sulley of even more. But he carries on.

“The cakes are the best things in here. We have a range of sizes and flavours for whatever you fancy, oh, we even have some new cherry ones here-” his face lightens up remarkably and both Sulley and Mike look surprised at the sudden change in his character. Randall realises this, and quickly changes back to his rude demeanour.

“I-I mean, they’re all the same so just pick would you?!”

“Aw, it seems you haven’t lost your cake passion.” Mike laughs snidely.

“The cherry cake sounds _delightful,_ thank you, cupcake.” Sulley joins in. “And I’ll have whatever pasta Mike wants.”

“Make that two chicken salads then with an orange juice please~” Mike sings, and both take pleasure in watching Randall stand flustered and irritated as he inputs their orders.

“Thanks for your purchase.” he grits out, passing Mikey a carton from the fridge. “Please take a seat wherever you like.”

Before Sulley turns around to leave with Mike, he winks with his still-present grin at him just to irk him further.

When they sit down in their small food booth and wait for their afternoon lunch, Sulley notices the quick glances Mike makes towards Randall as he gives Sulley half-hearted responses to whatever comments he can come up with about Hardscrabble’s wrinkly features just to get some kind of reaction from him.

“I reckon she’s related to Yzma or something, am I right? Haha!”

“Oh, yeah, haha.” Mike continues to stare intently at his orange juice and then to the cash register as Sulley lours at him.

He gives into the itch and asks “Do you miss him?”

Mike freezes mid-drink through his straw and stares wide at him. “Ah sorry Mike, that was a weird question wasn’t it?” he smiles awkwardly, scratching the back of his head because _dammit Sulley you made him uncomfortable AGAIN_.

“No, it’s okay. I’m not being very subtle, am I?” he chuckles sheepishly.

Sulley looks at him curiously “So you do miss him then?”

“Well yes, but the old Randall…” he looks at said monster then, and looks genuinely sad, not an expression he’s seen him aim towards a ROR member before.

“I just don’t know when he changed… He’s so different. I didn’t even think such an innocent and friendly guy would let monsters like Johnny and the rest change him into that.” Mike looks down and Sulley wonders if Johnny really did have that kind of power over monsters.

Sure, the guy is the antagonist of their story, but who’s to say Randall didn’t want to become one as well? “I imagine he had a lot of issues… People change. Besides, you were focusing on your scaring, and that was really important to you.”

“Yeah…” he lamely replies, sighing into his drink again, before looking up again with that sad smile Sulley just wants to kiss away.

“I guess this is why I’ve never really had friends before, I always put books before them…” he pauses, looking towards the window to his left to remark at his reflection “I’m awful, huh?”

Sulley’s fist clenches before he grabs the hand that Mike is using to prop his head up lazily, and that surprises the smaller monster who looks at him with wide eyes and then to their now joined hands across the table.

“Mike, you’re kidding right? What happened with Randall, that wasn’t your fault! He chose to become a douche-bag, so whether you were less focused on your dream or not wouldn’t have changed that. And just look at me! The ROR’s took me in first and my personality survived their terrible ways, any sane person would’ve chosen you over those guys. Don’t you dare blame yourself.”

He stares at Sulley with a look of wonder, before he breaks in a genuine smile. “Thanks Sul.”

Argh, his heart is doing that weird flippy-thing again. Without thinking he squeezes the small hand firmly, smiling back for him.

“Two chicken salads?” a voice says from above them. Both monsters jump in shock and snap their hands back down into their lap or behind their head in a failed attempt to show that nope, they were definitely _not_ just holding hands.

“Um, yes!” Sulley all but croaks.

The waitress passes down their plates before adding, “You guys are a cute couple! I hope you enjoy your meal!” Both of them blush hard and don't get the chance to deny anything as the waitress skips away happily. They try to start their meals by picking up their cutlery with great difficulty, unable to look each other in the eyes.

 

* * *

 

They head back home after they finish their lunches, walking down the road quietly with the heat beating down upon them. Sulley starts to ponder on whether Mike had enjoyed their date, or whatever the hell it was.

“Welcome back boys!” Don calls from the armchair, smiling happily with a lemonade and newspaper in his hands.

“Hey Don!” When they step into the house, Sulley notices the monster knelt down behind the chair, almost like a predator, looking up towards Terri who’s stood up with a switched-off torch. What are those kids playing now…?

“RAWR!” Squishy pounces up and pretends to eat away at Terri’s shoulders. The twins screams in agony and collapses to the floor. “AHH, THE HUMAN GOT ME!” His body is unmoving on the ground for a few seconds, until Squishy holds out his hands to help pick him back up, which is when they notice the two have arrived back.

“Oh hey guys! How was your lunch date?”

Sulley tenses and feels his face burn as he looks frantically at Mike who starts yelling “W-WH- IT WASN’T A _DATE!!”_

“Oh…” Squishy says with slight confusion, mirroring Sulley’s own thoughts, “But that’s what my mum said.”

His face is red with embarrassment as he takes off his shoes and walks towards him. “Your mum’s just being silly, it was…” he stops short when Sulley also notes the way Terri and Squishy are looking at him, with small and knowing smiles on their faces.

“only a lunch. What are you guys doing anyway?”

We’re playing humans and monsters! Wanna play?” he beams, looking towards Sulley now.

“Mike’ll be the scary monster for you bud, I’m going for a nap.” he chuckles.

“Aw, but you’re always the better monster at this game!”

“Hey, I’ll have you know-!” he hears Mike begin with his stern voice, and Sulley laughs to himself as he proceeds to shut the bedroom door behind him before jumping onto his soft and welcoming bed. He smiles and melts into the sheets.

He lays there for a while, tossing and turning to find the most comfortable position. But no matter what he does, he can’t seem to fall asleep. Thoughts and worries are interrupting his peace.

Argh, so it wasn’t a date then?! How do you even do a date then if he wants to with Mike?

That thought makes him blush as him buries his head into his pillow. He’s crushing so hard right now.

And then the thought of Randall pops up. He doesn't like thinking that Mike possibly wants Randall back, or that he prefers the company he had with him instead. That isn’t true, right? Randall was there for Mike from the start, and they seemed pretty close from what he gathered. He used to catch the two laughing and chatting like the two of them do now. But he never saw them argue, like they do…

What if seeing Randall made Mike think he’d rather be out with him?

His heart aches. He can sleep off these feelings.

 

* * *

 

“Alright Sul, up-up!”

Sulley rolls over onto his right side to look up at Mike who’s leaning over with his stomach on the top of the bed to support his small body. He closes his eyes again to check whether he feels any better.

“No.” He’s not in the mood right now.

“Unbelievable Sullivan.” he rolls his eyes.

Sulley sighs “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Only when you’re in the mood, right?”

“…what?”

“Don’t play the fool Sulley, I’m talking about… y’know… you just think studying comes at your convenience when you feel like it.” he tuts.

“T-that’s not true!! Besides, it’s not like I have a choice do I?!” he raises his voice, jumping up from his bed now because this monster just _knows_ how to get in his hair doesn't he?!

“What are you even blabbering about?”

“KISsing you…” his voice grows quieter in embarrassment as he lowers himself to the ground.

“Yes, I know what we’re talking about.”

“You just-”

“Rhetorical question,” he retorts quickly “and if you mean that you don’t have a choice in regards to your fucking hormones then _NEWS FLASH_ THAT DOESN’T MEAN WE SHOULDN’T STUDY!!”

“I KNOW- I didn’t mean that!! It didn’t mean I don’t want to kiss you, because I do!”

“T-then _why_ won’t you study!”

“I _WANT_ TO RELAX!”

“But you just said you wanted to-”

“WELL _MAYBE_ I WANT TO KISS YOU WHEN WE’RE NOT STUDYING SOMETIMES!” Oh man, he’s really screwed up now. He’s sure his face is on fire.

“W-WELL,” Mike stutters in response, his face engulfed in annoyance and confusion. “MAYBE I DO TOO!”

“YOU- what?”

Wait, what? Sulley blinks at Mike whose shocking reply is making his heart race increasingly faster. Mike, who is mirroring Sulley’s expression, is stood unmoving, frozen but clearly not cold frozen as proven from the heat coming off from his head, like a volcano reaching its climax Sulley amusingly thinks.

But he too feels like his face is burning off. That doesn't mean he could stop the small open-mouthed smile growing on him though. Excitement bursts from his heart when his next thought occurs to him: _what if that is why he wants to study? To kiss him. Mike wants to kiss him!_

“I-I didn’t m-”

Mike jolts in surprise when Sulley grabs his shoulders because he just _can't wait_ and pulls him towards himself, tilting his head up with his fingers under his chin to then place a chaste kiss on his lips. Without pulling back too far, taking full advantage of watching him up close, he grins and runs a hand through Mike’s hair until he reaches the back of his right horn.

“Then kiss me, you idiot.”

Mike’s face grows redder in irritation or embarrassment (if that’s even possible), and then he’s scrunching his face in resoluteness and leaning up to Sulley to meet his lips again. The kiss isn’t rushed or as heated as it usually goes, instead it’s soft and sweet and they hold onto each other gently, enjoying the small but blissful moment. Sulley hears and feels Mike sigh into it, and he too feels like he’s practically melting into him.

As they pull apart, time seems frozen and both monsters just stare. Sulley takes in each unique feature and pigmentation of Mikey’s pale skin and hair and eye he’s already memorised. How did other monsters not find him just as gorgeous, honestly?

“Sulley…” Mike then starts, biting his bottom lip “is this…” he pauses, possibly looking for the right words.

Excitement? Attraction? Desire? Attachment? Obsession?

 

Love?

 

Ba-dump.

 

Mikey’s gaze strays down in thought, and Sulley’s heartbeat picks up again in anticipation, ringing in his ears.

“thi-”

“MIKE, SULLEY! THE PIZZA’S ARRIVED!! GET OUT HERE BEFORE WE EAT YOUR SHARE!”

Mike flinches and releases his grasp on his shoulders, backing away quickly at the sound of Terry’s sudden outburst from outside of their door. Both of them look towards the source in fear that they have been caught in their lovey-dovey moment, but thankfully the door is indeed closed.

No, wait, what was he going to say?! Mike’s already turning to head out, but impatience gets the better of him and Sulley is slamming his hands on the door, trapping the startled monster who looks up at him like a stray animal caught in headlights.

Sulley fights down the urge to reach down and kiss him again.

“Mi-”

The door is suddenly swinging open, sending Sulley flying against Mike’s bedside table, hitting himself on the top of the bed bunk with a hard whack. “ _AAAAAAOWW!_ ” he cries, holding onto the back of his head with small tears prickling his eyes. “The hell?”

He looks up and realises that the impact had brought Mike flying with him, but since Sulley had practically acted as his protective cushion, he is without a bump.

And Terry is stood at the door, a mix of horror and panic across his face.

“Oh my goodness, I’m _so_ sorry! I didn’t know you were-” he goes silent, looking back and forth at the small monster gripping onto Sulley’s shirt to him. “d-did I interrupt something?”

Even with the throbbing pain making him lose concentration, Sulley notes the panic that washes over Mike’s face. But his anger overtakes any thought about it for more than a second because  _WHAT_ DID IT TAKE TO HAVE SOME _PRIVACY_ IN THIS HOUSE!

“U-uh no-”

“ _YES!_ ”

Both Sulley and Mike reply with differing levels of volume.

“U-uh, well, when you’re both done the pizza’s come, so come out to eat with us?” Terry asks hesitantly. Art’s voice is now heard from further behind the half-open door “I told you Terry! They need their privacy~!” he coos.

Terry’s eyes widen as he blushes and ducks behind the door before he gives them a chance to reply, and shuts it abruptly.

With his hands clutching his head, Sulley glares down at Mike and attempts to grab at his shoulders again to keep him in place, but he’s already ducking and speed walking away, before turning around to look back.

“And for the record, _you’re_ the idiot, smelly throw-rug.”

Sulley chuckles, and goes to follow his idiot, as well as to retrieve an ice pack.

 _The_ idiot, means. Not his, obviously…

“Also, we’re studying before we leave tonight!”

“What?!”

 

* * *

 

When they arrive at the party, walking through the double doors, Mike is surprisingly heading straight towards the bar. And once there, is immediately ordering shots.

“Wow, you really up for partying hard tonight then?” Sulley grins, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

“No, more like preparing myself because I can’t put up with this ROR environment sober. Especially since I have a bad feeling trouble will happen at some point tonight…” he mutters, taking his first shot before cringing.

Sulley feels it too. But it couldn’t be too bad... they’ve survived a lot worse!

“Don’t worry Mikey, you can relax here. Enjoy it while we can!”

“How am I supposed to enjoy this when I have an exam to think about in two weeks!” he bites, arms folded stubbornly across his chest. He's wearing his university jacket over the top of a cream t-shirt, paired with some  _very_ nice fitting chinos that curved his... areas quite well, he thinks.

Just as Sulley is about to tell him to put a sock in it, as well as to his thoughts, he sees Johnny approaching them.

"My main monster, I'm glad you came! Here," he smiles, passing him two of those red plastic cups that are dotted all over the hall "one for you and your beach ball.”

“Thanks Johnny." Sulley smiles back, passing the second drink down to his very unimpressed looking best friend. He carries on glaring at the equally tall and brooding monster with every ounce of anger he's harbouring, and to Sulley's surprise, Johnny decides to talk to Mike, like a _normal_ monster?

"Look small guy, I know you have every right to be angry at me. I did embarrass you and torment your cute monsters chums, haha-" he stops short and coughs when he realises that it's only pissing him off even more. "I mean, we had no right to do that. Roar Omega Roar should be better than that..." Sulley watches Johnny's face turn into a tinge of... Is that embarrassment? Or maybe regret? Huh.

"I didn't come here to listen to your late and pathetic apologies anyway."

"I suppose not.” he chuckles, giving Mike the satisfaction of winning that conversation, “So boys, you up for a small game of ring of fire?"

Hell yeah!

“We’d rather not, _thank you._ ”

“Why not?!” Sulley exclaims at him.

“Sulley, unlike _you_ I’m thinking ahead to tomorrow; if we drink too much tonight we won’t be in any condition to revise!”

He looks at Johnny who has an eyebrow raised at him, so Sulley gives me a look that says _we'll be right there, just give us a sec._ "But Mike, it'll be fun! And we have plenty of time for that. You won't drink that much if you play it right, c'mon!" Sulley whines, pulling Mike easily by the arm towards another room, in which Johnny is already walking to sit down with other familiar faces on the floor around a circle of cards and a trophy in the middle.

“Okay, okay, _LET GO_!” he barks, “tsk, I’ll play, but only one!”

Before he can change his mind, Sulley drags him by the sleeve to sit down in the open space of the circle next to whichever PNK girl is red-haired (he forgets) and Javier, who looks just as disinterested as Mike.

“Why is _he_ playing?” an annoying voice says from the other side. Obviously it’s Chet.

“For the record, I didn’t want to. But you’re gonna have to put up with me whether you like it or not crabsticks.” Mike grits.

“Don’t call me crab sticks, squirt!”

“Girls, you can pull at each other’s ponytails after the game okay?” Johnny says with a stern voice, which shuts them up quite well. “Right, so everyone knows the rules? Good. Get your drinks ready gentleman!” he declares as he raises whatever concoction he has in that red plastic cup. “And ladies of course.” he winks.

As the game begins, mates are made, waterfalls envelop, are more monsters are going passed the point of tipsy. Even Mike looks like he needs something to lean on with the way his movements are beginning to sway slightly.

Things only start to get _really_ interesting when it’s Johnny who turns over a queen.

Everyone naturally starts giving out their own suggestions, clearly knowing that Johnny will _definitely_ pick something terrible otherwise _._ “Okay, okay guys. My rule is…” he flicks his gaze briefly to Sulley, making him sweat a little “If you draw a heart, you have to kiss the monster I choose in the room.”

Maybe this game isn't such a good idea after all, he thinks as he sees Mike’s scowl in the corner of his eyes directed towards him. Everyone else looks skittish as they look around the room like nervous animals being hunted.

Sulley doesn’t blame them, this could go very bad, or just be very awkward.

The game carries on, cards are being turned very slowly in fear that the now feared heart might be on them.

When it’s Randall’s go to pick up a card, he tenses when he looks down at it. Johnny is hovering over him with a knowing smile across his lips.

The first victim of the kiss rule is Randall…

“Mike.”

“WHAT?!” both of Johnny’s victims shout in unison.

Johnny looks over to Sulley again and actually grins maliciously as if he were trying to say _let’s watch our little monsters play together._

Dammit with those thoughts Sulley.

“No way! I didn’t ask for this!” Mike wails, already moving from the legs as if he’s about to flee, but Sulley has a free hand ready to restrain any sudden moving limbs.

“Nope, I did. C’mon little guy, it’s only a little smooch.” Johnny continues to chuckle deeply.

“Johnny, why _him?_ ” Randall mutters.

“Because I like to see my victims _squirm._ ” Randall all but blushes at that.

“Ugh! It’s a good thing I’m drunk enough for this.” Mike shouts, throwing up his arms in defeat before standing up and storming over to Randall and pulling him up by the collar. Randall has to stabilise himself from falling over with both hands on the ground when Mike crashes their lips together, eyes closed tightly whilst the other monsters’ are the size of UFOs.

Sulley has to admit, it's kinda hot. Especially with both monsters blushing furiously away from each other now, along with absolute disgust that everyone is finding down-right hilarious.

“You are _never_ to mention this, got it?” Randall glares at Mike who proceeds to walk back next to Sulley, fists and teeth clenched.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” he mutters, mockery laced in his voice. Sulley musters all his strength not to move a face muscle as Mike now sits next to him with a brooding aura which is only getting worse by the minutes. “This is all _your_ fault.”

“How was I supposed to know he’d do that!” he quips back defensively. “And anyway,” he adds before Mike gets the chance to retort “he’s already picked you, he won’t do it again! You’re safe now.” He thinks so anyway…

"Stupid Suwwey..." he pouts.

 _Fuck_ that is too cute, stop that Mike.

“If you’ve finished flirting over there, we’re ready to continue.”

“W-WE’RE NOT FLIRTING!” they both shout in unison (Mike's a little more slurred), causing everyone around them to giggle.

They continue around the circle, and a refill for drinks is needed before it’s now Sulley’s turn. Reaching for the circle with careful fingers, he slides out a card wedged between two others and turns it around to reveal… the three of hearts.

Oh _great,_ Sulley thinks, and when he looks up in defeat at Johnny, the monster already knows from his expression.

“Kiss Carrie.” he gestures to the PNK member next to him. Sulley turns around to the monster who he now knows the name of, and he finds her frowning at Johnny.

“Sorry if you don’t want to, it’ll be quick.” Sulley says, wanting to put her at ease since she’s clearly pissed.

Instead she blushes are waves her hands defensively in front of her. “No, it’s fine! I don’t mind if it’s you!” Her eyes go wide as everyone giggles around them, and even Sulley tries to stifle his.

“Well good. Uh, here I go.” he says a little awkwardly, reaching to her shoulder to press his lips against hers. He does expect it to be short and brief, but it seems Carrie has other ideas, keeping her grip on his face as she slides her soft lips against his repetitively.

When he’s finally released, she sheepishly thanks him, and again more giggles ensue.

Sulley peers down to his side to see if Mike is, too.

But Mike’s not even looking at them. Eyes cast down to the floor, an unreadable expression on his face. He doesn’t like that look.

“Very nice you two. Alright, time to drink blue!”

The game reaches its end, and thank the lord Javier gets another queen to reverse Johnny’s rule.

“Fancy another game fellas?” Johnny asks as he rubs the back of poor Randall who was forced to down the filthy vile from their trophy.

Without even looking at Mike, Sulley knows that they’ve had enough here. “Nah, I think we’ll head off somewhere else now. But thanks for the game guys!”

“See you around blue.”

They stand up and make their way into the room they had come from, with Sulley leading the way. He turns around to see Mike with his eyes still cast to the ground.

What’s up with him?

“That was interesting huh?” Sulley attempts at conversation.

“Yeah, interesting.” Mike replies blandly.

Dammit, he’s determined to make him enjoy tonight.

“Let’s go dance!”

Mike rolls his eyes and huffs before turning his head to examine the room and noise around him. “You go do that, I’ll just wait for you around here.”

“Don’t you like dancing?”

“No, I do. Just… tired I guess?” he shrugs.

"Probably the drink." Sulley laughs, receiving a sloppy whack on the arm.

"I'm not that drunk!!" Mike insists, standing up straight in an attempt to prove his point.

“Still, that’s a shame,” Sulley whispers after looking around to make sure no other monsters were watching, edging closer to his left ear “cause’ I really wanted to watch you dance.” Sulley mentally congratulates himself when he sees the crimson blush blossom on his face and ears.

“Pervert.”

“Heh, I bet you wanted to watch me though.” he waggles his eyebrows.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’d much rather be staring at my 1,000 paged encyclopedia!”

“Hmm, not sure if I believe that.” he says with a smirk.

“Oh shut up, you stupid mountain of fur, I’ll be somewhere over here.” he says with the wave of a hand as he starts to walk away from the dancing maniacs and towards the couches.

Welp, I guess he can leave him to do whatever then, he doesn’t want to smother him. Time to hit that dance floor, he thinks. Sulley spins on his heels and heads towards a few familiar faces in the crowd of ravers he’s seen around when he was a member of ROR at the beginning of the year.

The DJ shouts “SCREW EXAMS BECAUSE TONIGHT, WE’RE PARTYING LIKE SCARERS!”

“YEAH!!!” everyone screams back as fists pump in the air.

 

* * *

 

It’s probably been a good half an hour and he feels sweat beginning to form on his forehead, and his t-shirt is sticking to his skin. Maybe he should go meet up with Mike? He’s probably reading that book somewhere...

And when Sulley scouts the area for an opening around him, a blob of green hair catches his attention.

Is that… Mike?

WITH A GIRL?

He can’t believe his eyes. Doesn't want to, because what he can see from his position is a petite, blue-haired, small winged monster (wow, he actually found a smaller monster than him) attached to his best friend with her claws on his shoulders, practically _forcing_ herself closer to him near the wall.

Sulley tries to ignore the pounding of the nerve on his temple.

He tries to get closer, nudging through the waves of bouncing bodies to the left and right of him, swinging his tail to create a path. When he’s almost in touching distance, he notices that _look_ she’s got on her face. Her face is inches away from his, and he can’t even bring himself to look at Mike.

“Yo! Mikey!” he barks loudly to be heard over whatever repetitive pop song is playing. Both parties snap their attention to him, but she’s insistent on staying onto him like a leech, it seems.

Mike looks at him before frowning and going back to focus on her.

Looks like he’ll have to really get in between them.

He swims through the remaining monsters before halting in front of them, grabbing Mike by his jacket and dragging him out of her evil clutch. He is _not_ hers, he thinks as he shoots daggers at her.

“SULLEY~, whaat ar you doin?!"

Oh no... It's worse. He's been drinking more.

Mike is grabbing onto his collar now and snarling at him, face to face, the small distance allowing Sulley to smell the alcohol in his breath "Are you blind or wha? I’m busy and don't need you!” He doesn’t have time to give Mikey an argument though, as he turns to the girl who’s now glaring at him with equal ferocity and a little confusion. It seems everyone is doing that to him these days.

“Sorry but he’s busy with me now.” he shouts bluntly.

Mike gawks at him and the girls face is irked. Keeping a tight grasp on Mike, he turns and strides away and into another room before she can quickly grab him back.

“Sulley~" he moans, "you carn’ just drag me off like tha when you feel like i' dammit!!”

He looks around to make sure no eyes are on them in the ROR kitchen, before turning to face him with his arm still in his grasp, his expression sharp and serious “What were you doing with her?! Did she give you anything?”

“Why the hell would you care?!" he snaps, trying to pull his arm back defensively "It’s not like you’re not being smothered by plenty of monsters all the time!!”

“Of course I care! I mean-” Ugh, it is true Sulley, it isn't fair when he’s just being petty and jealous. But he can’t just stand there and watch when he's clearly being taken advantage of!

“you know I don’t like that kind of attention usually! But you say to me that you’re tired yet I find you with, ugh, fine!” He knows he has no right to be mad… Heck, even he flirts with girls now and then, but to see Mike… it just doesn't make him feel well.

“I didn’t do this for you to get mad at me!!” he screams, drawing quite a lot of unwanted attention from around them as Sulley jumps in surprise.

After a brief pause of awkward stares and coughs, Sulley asks, in a hushed voice “Then _why_?”

And to this Mike just stares, no words are coming and something sad seems to wash over his face. The realisation that basically half of the room is trying to listen in on their conversation now dawns on him, their whispers are drowned out by the music so only their stares and movements to each other go noticed. He pales further and looks frantically around him, before he’s suddenly turning around and heading for the main entrance doors. Oh no, he’s not letting him get away that easily!

Sulley sprints fast enough just in time to block his path, his gaze pinning Mike in place. “Mikey, talk to me!”

Again, the small monster just stiffens before turning around, this time towards the flight of stairs and begins to rush up it, holding on to the railings to support his drunken steps. “J-just stop followin me!”

Ignoring his weak command, Sulley bolts up behind him, reaching out to grab his hand but only being successful once they’ve finally reached the top. He tries to pull him backwards but it’s as if his feet are glued to the sticky-cider floor. He could be strong when he wants to be.

Or is it that Sulley is suddenly _weak?_

He begins pleading. “Mike, just tell me what’s wrong! If the party’s that bad, we can go home… we can study if you want-”

A sudden, broken sob is heard and Sulley tenses when he realises, _oh no, why is he crying?_

_What did he do to make him so upset?_

_Does he hate him now?_

“Ju-” Mike starts, his shoulders shaking, his posture breaking further which causes Sulley to step forward in worry that he’ll break down onto the floor. Or run.

“Just leave me. I-” his words come to an end and instead more sobs take their place. No longer being able to watch his best friend like this, Sulley grabs onto his shoulders and spins him around.

And part of him regrets it, too, to have to see such a face that should not exist on Mike. Eyebrows creasing upwards in shame, eyes and cheeks red and damp from free-falling tears, and lips pursed together to control the painful sounds that are causing his body to jolt. Thankfully no other monsters are around the landing to witness the sudden scene.

“ _Why_ did this happen?” he starts, tears pouring freely as he digs his fists into Sully’s chest. “I ha-had a plan, then slowly everything whas fallin apart.”

He sounds so _lost._ Sulley just wants to pick him up and carry him because he sounds so vulnerable right now. How long has he been feeling this way? Too many questions and no answers are being presented; Sulley needs to know. He wants to know what Mike is thinking, feeling, _everything_.

“Mikey, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but whatever it is we can fix it. Nothing that ever happens to us is expected; we attract trouble.” Sulley laughs small, its emptiness transparent in his voice. “Just tell me, what’s wrong?” He’s worried even his own, stable voice will give way soon. “Is it… me?” he asks quietly.

Mike’s eyes begin to well up even more, and Sulley instinctively takes his thumb to wipe them away from his cheeks. “I-I just... can’t do it, okay?! After everythin and… haven to watch you and those girls, I-I was careless, I shouldn’t ha let this happen, should’a known that th-this would happen… I was  _stupid_ to think that maybe…”

Sulley goes to reach for his shoulders, but the other monster flinches back at the movement, more tears spilling from his eyes. “I-I can’t do it James, I’m sorry.” He says in a low murmur, looking as if he’s holding his breath.

And this is where Sulley really snaps. Seeing Mikey break down like this in front of him, he doesn't want to ever see that again.

Grabbing him hard with both hands on his jacket, he pulls Mike into himself, wrapping his arms around his small frame. The monster beneath him stiffens, but begins to relax when Sulley kisses the top of his head and pulls him as close to himself as he can. He can hear the others painful sobs becoming more frantic. He doesn’t care that the front of his shirt is wet now, nor about the fingers that are digging into his back, nor about the jolly laughs and booming music coming from downstairs.

He just cared about this silly little monster in that moment, the one whom he has gotten addicted to and possibly fallen for somewhere along the way.

“Don’t say that Mikey, you have nothing to be sorry about.” He says with a shaky voice, his own eyes now beginning to sting with tears. “Don’t do anything you don’t want to, not if it means I have to see you like this. I don’t want you to ever be like this, because I care about you so much Mikey… You’re my best friend, I-”

“That’s the problem! I-I’ve ruined that and now-” Mike pushes himself out of Sulley’s grip, backing away and wiping at his face. “now I can't fix this mess I made.”

“Mike, there is no mess!”

“Yes there is!! I-”

He waits, the suspense weighs heavily in the air and Sulley’s heart almost can’t handle it.

“I can’t take it anymore! I like you James, a lot!”

Sulley stands frozen, unable to process the words that have just been uttered to him straight away. Nor how Mikey has begun to turn around and run.

“Wait, COME BACK! MIKE!” he shouts. But when he frantically runs down the stairs and swings open the doors, the small monster is nowhere to be seen.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, he thinks. He got away... Where is he...?

He hears footsteps approach him.

“Woah, causing quite the ruckus with your boy there Sulley,” comes Johnny’s voice from behind him. “Did you scare him away again?” Johnny smirks, placing his hand on Sulley’s shoulder, who continues to stare at the dark outside. “He does need to know what a real scarer looks like but maybe you’re-” Sulley puts his head in his hands and curses to himself.

“Uh, is something wrong big blue?”

Hands in face, he screams at himself internally as he whispers.

“I’m such an _idiot_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SULLEY NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED :s these poor, silly boys...


	4. Chapter 4

_Huff, huff._

Not here.

 

_Huff, huff._

_Where the hell did he run off to with those small legs?!_

30 minutes has gone by and Sulley finds himself in the middle of the dark, on a street he doesn’t even recognise. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, but intoxication and desperation had inevitability caused him to search the whole neighbourhood for Mike. For all he knows, he could be on the other side of town.

Sulley’s heart beats faster with every passing minute and he can feel his eyes stinging with tears, and his heart more so; full of so many overwhelming emotions, all threatening to burst out of him.

He stops at the end of another dimly-lit path, leaning onto a nearby wall as he fumbles in his pocket to retrieve his mobile with shaky hands, searches his contacts for Ms. Squibbles, and makes the call.

Sulley tries to steady his breath as he uses the back of his free hand to wipe the sweat off his face.

Ms. Squibbles answers “Hello, this is Sherry. Is this James?” comes her voice, already sounding concerned.

Sulley breathes in quickly as to speak, but the air is caught in his throat and suddenly he finds he can’t.

“James? Are you and Mike okay?”

“I,” he manages to stutter out, clutching tightly onto the mobile with both, shaky hands. “I- I can’t find him.”

“You mean Mike? What happened?!”

“He ran, I let him go, I’m sorry-”

Ms Squibbles cuts him off and her tone grows sterner “James, tell me where you are. Do you need picking up?”

“No, I need to find Mike! I don’t know where he went!” Sulley shouts, and feels Ms. Squibbles flinch on the other side. And _fuck, his head won’t stop spinning either._

“Sulley, where are you?! We can come look with you!” Sulley realises that it’s not Ms. Squibbles’ voice anymore, but Don’s.

“I-I don’t know…” Sulley looks behind him to search the end of the road for a name. “Uh, I think it’s Cherriapple Road.”

“Okay, we’re on our way, stay where you are!”

Sulley hears the phone hook off and slides down the wall, knees drawn up to his chest and head in his hands. He feels the anger boil in his head, loneliness swallow him up and hopelessness weigh him down on the cold, wet concrete.

When everybody had found Mike on the way back to the Oozma Kappa household, Sulley hadn’t been there. Ms. Squibbles had insisted he stay at home with Squishy with the state he was in. He didn’t remember much of the rest of that night, except the sudden rush of people coming back through the front door from the now-damp floor, and seeing Mike. Without even a glance his way, he headed straight to their room. Sulley shortly followed suit when everybody agreed that they’d deal with the incident tomorrow.

The next morning, Sulley isn’t surprised when he finds the lump of Mikey’s body still under his covers. Every cell in his body is telling him to crawl down next to him and pull him close, stroke his hair and his face and watch his chest rise with every breath he takes with that peaceful expression he wears in sleep.

He turns and walks straight out of the room with a blank mind. He isn’t sure how he should feel anymore.

He finds both Terry and Terri as well as Don in the living room, who all stare directly at him as he closes the door.

“Sulley! How are you?” Terri asks worriedly.

“Is Mike doing alright?” his brother pipes in behind him.

He does want to reply, and they deserve answers. But he was so bloody hungry, and he didn’t feel like talking to anybody. All he seems to be able to muster is a nod there way, heading to the kitchen to retrieve breakfast bars. Their eyes bore into the back of his head. Sulley turns in an attempt to go to the bathroom, or maybe one of their empty rooms, or anywhere, before Don speaks.

“James.” Don says, surprisingly harsh for the kinder, older monster he usually seems on the surface. Sulley turns to hear him out, eyes on him hesitantly. He catches Don looking sorrowful at him for a split second before he builds himself up into his unique resolute self. “Mike was really distraught y’know… He was talking as if he’d done something very terrible to you. Are you two okay? Because if anything is wrong, you know you have us to lean on too.”

Sulley clenches his fists and bites his lip. He looks to the ground, because maybe that will help him come up with the answers they want. “I don’t know.” He prays that maybe when he wakes up, it’ll all go back to normal. He’ll grin at him, only then to push some textbook in his face and boss him around again. It might all be fine, and whatever happened that night was just another to forget, pretend that the jealousy and worry and misunderstandings were never there.

But Mike’s words ring in his ears like a mantra. _I like you, I like you._

Deep down he knows he doesn’t want that normal. He wants everything that happened to be true.

 

* * *

 

It’s only until the late afternoon that Mike has reappeared from their room, Sulley having spent most of the prior half on the couch listening to Art’s “Cheering Up” poems. The green monster is currently stood next to Ms. Squibbles who has a glass of water in one hand and pain killers in the other. The other Oozmas are gathering around to ask him how he feels and if he wants a hug, probably not helping his hangover or even his mood.

Sulley decides to stay away from the scene right now, he’ll need his space and frankly, he’s scared of what Mike might do.

When Sulley enters their room, he stands there for a good few minutes, not really sure what to do with himself. On the other hand, his dreary eyes were begging him to finally sleep, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Instead he sits by the window, not really looking at anything much.

 

When Mike re-enters the room, Sulley notices the distant and neutral look in his eyes. He breathes deeply and keeps himself stood at the door, looking at him like that’s the last thing he wants to do. Sulley doesn’t know what to do except stop breathing.

The room is tense and neither say a word for what feels like eternity, and Sulley can’t take it anymore.

“How’s the hangover?” he blurts out.

Mikey measly shrugs “I feel like shit.”

“Yeah, you look it.” he nervously laughs, hoping that the light banter will calm him down. Honestly, he can’t tell yet, everything feels a bit numb. That or he’s just feeling too much in his stomach.

The green monster in front of the door does smile back, although its forcedness is painfully obvious. Then he’s wearing the dreaded sombre expression Sulley has feared since he woke up, because it means that Mike is ready to talk about it. “Bear with me Sul’, the migraine’s not making this any easier.”

“It’s fine Mikey, don’t you wanna sit?” he motions lazily with his hand to the crumpled bottom bed.

“No, I’d- I would rather do it like this, I just need to quickly clear this mess up.” he sighs. Sulley very badly wants to correct him, tell him that _we_ can fix this, Mike isn’t the one to blame. But he doesn’t think Mike would appreciate that much, since it probably took a lot to even be in the same room as him in the first place. He wants him to be honest and open and, if that meant he needed to shut up and let him yammer on about things he didn’t think were entirely true, then he would for now. Concern of how much patience he’ll have with that may have begun to spurt from the moment this awkward-as-hell conversation began.

Mike breathes in, and Sulley wishes he didn’t look so remorseful, either. “Last night was a mistake. I’m sorry for everything I said and did. Next time you should remember to leave me behind, for both of our sakes. But we can forget about this.” he smiles sadly again.

“Mike,” he utters lowly, gathering his thoughts carefully in his head, trying not to let his emotions jumble with them. “I think we should talk about it.”

“No.” he hears Mike firmly press, the response hardly surprising. Stubbornness was always one of his shining characteristics.

“Mike-” he tries to start again, but he’s not having any of it.

“Sulley, what happened was just a mix of stress and alcohol. Nothing is wrong, okay? We can act like nothing happened, and it’ll all go back to normal, right?”

Sulley stares at him, feeling the same distress and guilt, but now found anger making its way up to the surface. _And fuck this normalcy, too,_ he thinks _._ “You’re going to tell me, that you’re okay, Mike?” he rasps, and notes how the monster flinches slightly. “You were a fucking state, and it was all my fault. Please-”

“I’m _fine_ , Sullivan, I swear!” he shouts over him, almost pleading.

“Don’t lie to me!” Sulley begins to raise his voice, and curses himself during because _they don’t need this right now, not again._ He moves towards him now “You were crying your eyes out!”

“I was drunk!! I hardly remember anything I did…”

Mike’s gaze travels away from Sulley and then towards the door, and Sulley’s gut is telling him it’s a lie. He especially, desperately wants to know if he remembers the last thing he had said to him, and hopes dearly that he did mean it, and that it wasn’t a mistake. “Whether you did or not, what you said… w-”

“Please,” Mike quickly cuts him off with a pleading look “It doesn’t matter what I said, okay? Please just forget, forget last night ever existed.”

“I can’t just forget, Mike.” He grits out. “I-”

“Sul, please?” Mike looks up at him with wavering eyes and that look that the bigger monster knows he just can’t say no to. “I can’t do this right now, I have so much to think about right now, even you Sul’. We need to pass these exams! We can’t mess up now just because of a stupid night.”

“This isn’t about the exams or the fucking party Mike! This is about you!!”

“I already told you, I wasn’t myself! I’m sorry okay, I’m fucking sorry…” The knot in Sulley’s stomach tightens when he hears Mike’s voice hitch.

“Stop apologizing Mike… you haven’t ruined anything, okay? So please don’t.”

“Then, we can just forget about it, yeah? Move on?”

“Only if you tell me it was all a lie!”

Mike seems to be at a loss for words as his eyes that have begun to move towards the edge of tears stare widely up at him. Sulley’s heart thuds in his chest as he waits for the dreaded truth.

Mike breathes in. “Yes.”

And neither can hear it, but Sulley’s heart breaks like a hammer to glass. He lowers his head to hide the pained expression ebbed on his face whilst clutching onto the desk from behind him because he suddenly feels so _hollow._

“It was, and we should never have messed around together, it was wrong, and I was stupid to let it happen. So, you don’t need to worry about it anymore. Please Sulley, I need you to, for me.”

Sulley bites at his lips. He knows how important the exams are to him, he doesn’t want to ruin that for him or himself. But the urge to shout and punch the wall or anything to release this immense feeling of no control still coils in his gut. Yet, then there’s Mike, stood in front of him looking no more torn up than he did last night, begging him in that way.

“Okay.” He regrets the word as soon as it leaves his lips.

As he stares down at his feet, trying his best to keep himself from losing whatever control he’s still got, he hears Mike sigh in relief.

“Thank you. What matters right now is these exams. I just want you to do your best; I don’t want everything we’ve done go to waste.” _It wouldn’t though_ Sulley thinks, _because we’ve gained more than just a chance of passing exams, haven’t we?_

Apparently not.

Instead, Sulley gives him a small smile.

Mike seems to take that as an affirmative, exchanging the small smile with his own before scrunching his face into a determined one. “Right then, once I’ve got this mess sorted out,” gesturing towards the immense pile of books on the floor, “the real work begins! Get ready for the burn Sul’; you’re really gonna feel it!”

But Sulley can only feel a different kind of burning in the present, one that threatened to burn his heart and lungs up with every breath he took around him. The heat overwhelming, and the ash it left behind in the pit of his stomach fills him with that sinking feeling, one that wouldn’t burn away.

But he pretends, for the monster shuffling his files orderly with a gleam in his eyes, that for the moment, it’s merely an upset stomach. It will pass.

Mike pretending to be so happy didn’t help his bleeding heart either.

That night, Sulley keeps himself outside of their door for most of its duration so that Mike doesn’t manage to hear his stifled sobs.

 

* * *

 

Mike never talks about it. In fact, it’s like Johnny’s party never even existed. The two weeks leading up to Sulley’s final exams is a little of a blur, partially because every day was practically the same routine. But mostly because he was trying to do less thinking at night, less of everything to do with reminding himself that this is the reality he’d have to deal with.

The only times Mike actually talks to him is when he needs to, but other than that his motives to avoid talking to Sulley are sadly noticed in the whole house. He isn’t sure whether he appreciates the distance for the sake of his heartbreak.

The next time they really talk and sit down together again, it’s a week before the exams. Mike had decided that, after having let Sulley do his own self-study, it might be best for him to see how he’s doing. He’s still his team captain after all.

In the first hour that they are sat together, the air around them is still as suffocating as it has been since that night. Whatever Mike makes him do, Sulley merely obeys, and any corrections given are when Mike writes them down on the page for him.

When Sulley is halfway through taking notes on monster theory volume IIII, he glances to Mike’s book just in the spur of the moment. And realises that _he’s fucking reading post-graduate books._

“Oh geez,” Sulley snorts “you’re such a nerd.”

Mike turns at him with a look of complete outrage that catches him off guard, until the blue monster realises that _oh crap, he said that out loud…_

“I am _NOT_ a _NERD_!” Mike yells, whacking him over the head expectantly with the book “You’re just a simple knuckle brain whose jealous because he can’t get through the first few sentences of his current textbooks without needing an explanation from me!”

Sulley is quick to respond, a small smirk growing on him when he sees how red with anger the smaller monster is “So you mean any _normal_ university student?”

“You’re a real waste of my time, you know that?” Mike sighs, seemingly having calmed down in a mere few seconds.

Sulley chuckles. And then it dawns upon him that the tension had disappeared for a few seconds. Both make eye contact, their eyes open wide at each other, and then quickly return to their books. Sulley can feel his heart thudding again. It feels like he hasn’t felt this kind of heart thudding in ages.

Mike coughs “A-anyway, you’ve got 10 more minutes until I check your notes.”

“What?!” Sulley moans “That isn’t possible!”

Mike rolls his eyes and keeps his eyes glued to the thick book in his hands. Sulley huffs.

“Nerd.”

He hears Mike slam the book closed, and braces for the impact.

This was a good day.

 

Other days didn’t get any better than that one; Sulley was mostly moody and stressed with the exam growing closer, and suddenly it was another Monday. But specifically, it was exam week.

And he had his resit for monster theory… What did he have to lose now?

Sulley bites his tongue in his attempt to scold himself for thinking that he had _the entire year to lose._ But it wasn’t true.

He spends the whole morning blanking everybody’s attempts at small talk as he reads his condensed notes over and over and over and over again. With every minute that goes by, bringing the day closer to 1:00pm, the knot in Sulley’s stomach tightens as well as his grip on the creased sides of the papers.

“SULLEY!”

James practically jumps backwards, almost managing to flip himself off the sofa. He steadies himself and looks up to see that it was Squishy.

“Jeez Squishy, I’m only here! You scared the human outta me!”

The younger boy rolls his eyes in response “I called your name 10 times already, but you weren’t responding! It’s almost half past, you should leave!”

“Oh… OH SHIT.” He needed to get his crap together and find a pen and… He hears laughing behind him.

“Don’t worry bud, we have you prepared.” Terry says, displaying a backpack in his hand.

“It has your student card, a new bottle of water and pens too!” Terri beams.

Sulley smiles widely as he gets up to take the bag, scruffling their heads affectionately, who both flinch away. “What would I do without you guys?”

“Yeah, no sweat.” Terry says as he bats his hand away, a small blush grazing his cheeks. “Good luck! You’ll do great!”

“Thanks.” Sulley smiles small this time, and turns to head for the door now, backpack slung on his right side and left hand in his pocket in the other to help himself feel relaxed.

“Hey!”

Sulley jumps from the loud voice that came from behind him as he misses the door knob. He turns, and Mike is reaching up to pat him on his shoulder with a hard-set frown on his face, only to turn into a cheeky smirk that makes Sulley’s anxiety melt like butter. “You got this James.”

He laughs nervously, but is _over the moon_ that Mike came out to reassure him “I sure hope so.”

“Of course you do! You had me as an instructor, right? Therefore, you’re indestructible.” His straight face might tell a stranger that he genuinely believed that to be true, _and they’d probably be right,_ Sulley thinks with a chuckle.

“I guess I have nothing to worry about then!”

“Exactly, you don’t. Now get out of here already!” he smiles, giving Sulley one final pat of reassurance as Sulley steps out of the house with a confident smile of his face.

 

* * *

 

The exam went good.

Better than good, it went _really_ well. Sulley hadn’t thought he had taken an exam that well since, well, ever!

When he returns after 2 hours, he finds the twins, Squishy, and yep, pretty much everybody there. When everybody starts cheering and trying to glomp Sulley who is trying to maintain the barrier that is his big arms from the mass of bodies around him, Mike appears in the living room.

And suddenly everyone goes very quiet.

“Hey.” Mike says, breaking the silence when he realises that all eyes were on him.

“Hey.”

“So, uh, how did it go Sul’?”

Sulley scratches the back of his head out of nervous habit and says “Yeah, good. It went really good.”

Mike smiles, making Sulley’s heart melt in this moment that feels so fleeting.

“What did I tell ya!” he grins now with a full set of teeth on display, “but don’t get too comfortable now! We’ve still got another one tomorrow.”

… _tomorrow?_

Sulley smacks his forehead with extreme speed and everybody jumps in surprise. Being so preoccupied with working hard for his resit today, he _completely_ forgot about Applied Monster Simulation II that was frickin' _tomorrow!_

Without a word, the big monster knocks over all of the monsters around him like bowling pins as he bolts to his room, panic etched on his face. He chucks his belongings in a pile on the floor as his head is in full panic mode, rummaging around his bed to find a few textbooks that might be useful but he isn’t quite sure truth be told.

He hears the creaking of the door being opened and notices that he’s still left all of his crap in the way.

“Ah, watch o-”

But Sulley proved to be too late, as he watches his best friend trip on the bag in shock and topple to the floor with a loud bang.

“Ow, _fuck._ ”

Sulley quickly jumps down from the bed and hovers over Mike, who is still face-planted in a pile of sheets. “Mike! Shit, I’m sorry! You okay?” _oh crap, I’m so stupid, is he alive?_ His hands hesitantly make their way to his shoulders, before he flinches back when Mike winces in pain.

“ _Uhhh, argh._ What the hell was that..” he mutters slowly, leaning on his shoulders now to steady himself up again.

“I’m sorry Mike, I wasn’t thinking so I dumped all of my things in the way.” He scratches his head nervously as he watches Mike sit up and peer behind him at the rucksack that had caused his fall.

Sulley tenses when he immediately notices the blood lust in Mike’s eyes that flashes towards him, and his nails and teeth suddenly look sharper and Sulley is pretty terrified.

 “You STUPID, _CARELESS FUCKER!!”_ he screams, shoving Sulley to the floor, and thus he also smacks his head on the ground. The smaller monster doesn’t stop in his rage as he climbs on top of him to hit him on the head with the scattered textbooks found lying around them.

“ARH, _OKAY, OKAY. I SAID I’M SORRY, ARGH, STOP!”_ Sulley pleads, holding his arms in front of his head in defence, nervous giggles erupting from him that he's desperately trying to stifle as not to provoke the angry monster anymore than he is.

And surprisingly, he does stop. Sulley hesitantly moves his arms down, one eye tightly closed as he still braces for attack. But Mike slowly stands up with folded arms, the glare still present in his piercing eyes. Sulley gulps.

“Clean up your shit. I’m going to make you experience _hell_ today.”

He turns around and leaves the room with a loud slam of the door, leaving Sulley slightly sore on the floor of the messy room, wincing as he sits up to examine it all before sighing, _looks like I’ve still got some work to do._

He knows that Mikey’s not joking when he says that he’s going to make him experience hell itself. Heck, he’s already experienced it countless times already. But he still chuckles quietly to himself as he begins to throw some books on the cluttered desk.

It might not be quite back to the way it was, or the way that Sulley wants things to be. But the way they stand now, Sulley can’t complain. He’s happy that he still has his best friend by his side.

“I EXPECT IT SPOTLESS IN THERE WHEN I GET BACK IN 5 MINUTES!” he hears the booming shout on the other side of the door.

_WHAT?!_

Sometimes.

But that isn’t to say that he’s gotten over it yet. He doesn’t know if that’ll ever happen anytime soon with Mike still being around him at university.

But in the back of his mind, the part which holds the thoughts that maybe he isn’t really allowed to think, he wonders that _maybe, just maybe, Mike will do something unexpected again soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED.  
> Wait, I actually updated?! I'm sorry ;_; I know some of you have been waiting for me to update. I didn't write as much as I would've liked to in all honestly, but I've kept a lot of it for the next chapter that is to come! Besides, I've done quite well for having done SOMETHING after what's been like 6 months... right? Haha...  
> I hope you enjoyed guys! I knows its quite sad atm, but it's going to get better for poor James soon, trust me <3


	5. Chapter 5

With the end of exams, the promise of freedom draws close as the summer sun begins to warm up the city.

But for Sulley, not everything is looking as hopeful as he wants for the end of the academic year. That of course being things related to his friend… or _confusing best friend crush_ to be precise. Although conversation with him and all around general acknowledgement of Sulley’s presence seems to be improving drastically, the memories of what he had with Mike and how things had played out still plagues his mind from time to time.

Amidst the chirping birds and sunlight breaking through the windows in the mornings, and with the settle of noise at night-time, Sulley finds himself thinking about it _a lot_. The kissing, the party, Mike… Over and over again, trying to remember all the small details that make up the whole story.

He would often scold himself, because deep down he knows that pondering about what had transpired wouldn’t change things. Mike has already said that he wants them to be friends, and only friends. Nothing is going to change, and things might not ever return to how they were.

Yet, a small voice that nags him the most in these quite times of solitude is what convinces him that it just doesn’t make sense. Mike’s body language, the way that he blushed and stuttered, or at least his frickin’ sexual advances in the past! How could one night change their relationship so quickly? He desperately wants to ask Mike but fear as well as heartbreak has got the best of him.

Sulley wants to peel his whole face off just thinking about it because _Mike and this romance thing is just so confusing!_

Getting up from the sofa after paying little attention to the TV after half an hour, he makes his way to the bedroom with the intention to waste even more time on his switch. He reaches the door and opens it with expectations of an empty room, since everyone seems to be busy today. It seems like Sulley is the only one around here with nothing to do and without any particular ambition anymore.

But when he steps into the bedroom and finds a green monster at the desk, drowning in thick books and stationary, his depression suddenly evaporates into the clouds in his head, and his nerves spike.

“Oh, Mike?” he meekly says.

Mike jolts at the realization of his presence; his book having enchanted him into nonreality. “Ah! Sullivan? Y-you surprised me.”

James flushes when he realises he had startled him, “Oh, sorry. I just…” he stutters as he scratches the back of his head “I didn’t think you were going to be here. The house is pretty silent.”

“Oh…” he sighs, a small smile forming on his face “Ah, well, I don’t have much going on right now so...”

Silence swallows up the room and both monsters avoid the other’s eyes.

Sulley looks down at the desk to inspect what Mike could possibly be caught up in other than study and can’t help but chuckle when he sees that it is, in fact, new and thicker textbooks for the next academic year. “Seriously, Mike? We’ve only just finished exams… How are you still studying?” The sight of Mike reading that book is _actually_ hurting him. This monster doesn’t know how to take a break.

Mike looks seemingly frustrated at him. “Sullivan, unlike _some_ lazy fuzzballs around here, this is a very important matter for me. If I want to graduate with a masters, I can’t afford to stop now!” he says, determination strong in his voice.

James laughs, and doesn’t think twice about stopping him from doing as he pleases; if that really is what gets him off.

“Okay, you have fun with that. _This_ lazy furball on the other hand,” he grins as he lifts himself up onto the windowsill and retrieves the game console sat next to him, “is going to actually enjoy the summer off playing games without any disturbances from any nagging roommates.”

Mike turns in his chair to glare at him “You owe me for the endless amounts of help and _“nagging”_ I gave you thank you very much.”

Sulley laughs but can’t beat him to that since it’s true.

The conversation dies out as both monsters become sucked into their mutual books and video games. But through the loading screens, Sulley starts sneaking a few looks up at Mike.

And he feels like his head is going to burst from heat. Mikey twiddling his pencil in his mouth and frowning ever so lightly at his textbook is so SEXY to him. He knows, he's a fucking weirdo, but it just isn't fair!

After all this time he spent on actual studying, and trying to fix every mess he made, why is it that God STILL insists on testing him? And no amount of games seems to be helping him get Mike off his mind. He deserves his reward that's _right in front of him_ , so why does this annoyingly cute monster deny him?!

"Uhh... Sulley? What's wrong?" Mike asks, because Sulley hadn't realised that he had unintentionally been glaring at his now concerned friend for the past 5 minutes. "Did I do something?"

"...yes." Sulley grumbles under his breath; much too silent for the green monster to understand as Mike returns an estranged one eyebrow raise. “Um… Sorry I uh- didn’t mean to.” Sulley manages to stutter. Oh jeez, now he’s just made Mike feel super awkward…

“Alright, whatever you say bud…” Mike says slightly concerned, before turning back to him again, “what are you playing?”

“Oh, uh” he begins, caught off guard by the sudden question, “Mario Odyssey.”

Mike makes a sound of curiosity, looking down at the switch and back to Sulley who feels a little frozen, even with the sun heating his back through the window, “mind if I watch?”.

“You… wanna watch?”

“I can be interested in games as well you know. I’ll have you know that _I_ was the highest scorer in my school in both flappy chicken and chocolate crush.” he exclaims, standing up proudly from his chair to make his way next to Sulley on the windowsill.

“I don’t doubt that I guess…” Sulley laughs, scooting over to make space for his smaller friend, feeling a little less frozen and more so boiling hot as Mike moves himself closer to his side to peer down at the screen in his hands.

With sweaty hands, Sulley begins to play the game again, but the smaller monster's eyes following his every movement is making him hesitant.

“So, what do you do?” Mike asks.

“Well, it’s quite a chaotic game but, you basically travel to different kingdoms and complete a string of tasks as you go. You uh, want a go?”

“…Alright.” he chirps and takes the console to continue where Sulley left off.

Mike begins to wander around the map, figuring out things here and there. Sulley enjoys watching him scowl when he doesn’t quite have a grasp of a certain control and grin victoriously at the screen when he achieves understanding of a task or action.

“You should try it like this” Sulley says, and without thinking, he uses his broad shoulders and long arms to stretch around Mike and hold his hands onto the console above Mike’s. He feels Mike tense at the sudden close contact, and Sulley immediately pulls back.

“Ah, sorry. I wasn’t thinking…” he blushes, and internally shouts _idiot idiot idiot_ at himself as a mantra in his head. He looks back at Mike and… Mike’s looking up at him whilst very clearly tense and embarrassed.

“I-it’s fine Sul’… I don’t mind.” he says as he looks back down at the screen.

Sulley isn’t sure if he should take that as forgiveness or _permission to touch him._ Either way he is very unsure of how to appropriately respond next.

But to his surprise, Mike is the one to act first as he moves himself closer to Sulley, their hips brushing against each other. He moves into Sulley and motions with his hands “So, show me big guy.”

Sulley’s heartrate spikes through the roof and his hands start to feel sweaty again as he looks down at the smaller monster leaning into him. “AA-ah sure! So just do this and then…” He stumbles through his words quickly and feels Mike’s heavy gaze on his hand movements.

Mike takes the console back and continues to play as Sulley simply gazes down at him, but in an effort not to get caught, he glances up a few times to look at Mike’s eye movements and facial expressions, the cute curl of hair hanging down from his cap, his pouted lips and…

He’s looking too much again. But concentrating on the game is becoming increasing hard with every move Mike makes as he brushes ever so slightly against Sulley.

 “Oh, sorry Sul’. I’ve been playing long enough, haven’t I?” Mike meekly laughs as he gestures for James to take the switch back. “Plus, I should get back to hitting the books.”

“Oh, no problem. You should take a break anyway. I enjoy watching you… I MEAN _PLAYING_ the game… Aha.”

_Oh God, you idiot James._

Mike looks up at him and Sulley feels like his face is on fire. But he doesn’t see any signs of his best friend being upset, but instead what looks like nerves, like _first kiss make a move nerves_. Argh, he was overthinking the situation again.

But Mike doesn’t even look away and both monsters are flustered and hesitant, so close together and only inches apart and Sulley could just lean in and kiss him there and then. “Sulley?” Mike almost whispers up at him, cheeks red and eyes hesitant, and Sulley’s heart could just _explode_. Mike isn’t backing away, he's waiting for him! Does Mike want him to make a move? He could kiss him and-

“BOOOOOYS! We’re back!”

A shout comes from outside the door from Ms. Squibbles and both monsters jump away from each other, faces bright red, feeling like they’ve been caught red handed.

Mike is the first to move as he puts the console back onto the windowsill and walks towards the door. “I guess I’ll go see what they got up to!” he proclaims loudly, and proceeds to open and close the door in stiff motions behind him.

James is left, sitting on the windowsill, wondering _what the hell just happened._

And could anybody’s timing in this bloody house be _ANY WORSE?_

He wants to kick himself for not moving faster. He was about to kiss him! What if that was his only opportunity to do it!

But _did_ Mikey really want him to? If James didn’t know any better, it seemed as though Mike was intentionally allowing James to be closer to him and kiss him. The way he shuffled closer to Sulley and hesitated at the last second in that moment, gazing up at him with those eyes; basically defenceless. If Mike really doesn’t like him, then he’s certainly _not_ doing a good job at closing himself off to help James move on. He’s making him go crazy!

Suddenly, someone opens the door and Sulley’s heartrate picks up again.

“Sulley?” Squishy peers around the door to look for him. “Ah! We’ve brought back some snacks and rented a human horror DVD for tonight! You coming to join?”

“Uh, sure Squishy! I’ll be out.” he sighs. Sounds like fun; it’s not like he has anything else to do. But he doesn’t want to make Mike feel awkward by coming outside right now if he wants to avoid him after whatever it was that happened…

“Okay! Oh, and make sure to wear your PJ’s!” he shouts, running off before Sulley can protest. He picks up the console left on the side and glances down at the unsaved game and thinks about his hands over Mike’s.

He decides to have a nap.

 

* * *

 

 

When he opens the door to the living room, everyone has already gathered around the TV screen, chatting excitedly amongst each other. They notice Sulley’s presence and Squishy frowns at him. “We’ve been waiting lazy pants! Unfortunately for you, most of the snacks have gone now!” he admits almost proudly, sticking out his tongue.

Sulley strolls over without a thought about replying, instead looking over to see Mike on one side of the sofa and _yep_ , as he guessed, he’s avoiding eye contact. Next to Mike is Don, who seems to be motioning for James to sit in the empty spot beside him.

“Glad you could join us big guy! You haven’t come out to hang out with us in a while it seems.” Don says, chuckling slightly in an attempt to remain light-hearted. That kind of made Sulley feel guilty, though, because it is true that he has been less up for activities since the end of exams. “You doing okay?”

“…I’m doing okay, thanks Don.” he smiles, “Those exams really depleted my energy levels, but I can’t pass on hanging out with my main monster crew anymore.”

“Does that mean you’ll join in on lunchtime poetry with me tomorrow?!” Art beams from in front of him, sat with the other smaller monsters in a row on the floor under various blankets.

“That’s if he’s even awake at noon…” Mike scoffs to his surprise, and everybody chuckles.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grins, “You guys just don’t know how to _really_ enjoy vacation.”

“Oh, and I suppose by your standards that would include simply taking up the oxygen in the house and being a waste of space.” Mike, again, hisses back.

Well, it was good to know that they will always be on banter terms.

“Well it definitely doesn’t include waking up at 6 AM in the _fucking morning-_ ” Sulley barks back, but immediately regrets his choice of words.

“LANGUAGE!” Ms. Squibbles shouts from the kitchen, making Sulley jump and look down in guilt at the four monsters now smirking up at him for getting caught.

“…Start the film already.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s 10 minutes into the film, and Sulley hasn’t been paying any attention to anything that has transpired, his attention fixated on the walls as he stares off into space, thinking about earlier.

_Did Mike want me to make a move?_

_No, he doesn’t want that with you._

_What if he’s lying?_

This mental battle in his head between himself is just one of the many that he has only a daily basis. Most of the time, it ends with him thinking to himself that he shouldn’t be overthinking or overreacting, because he didn’t want to cause anything that might create more distance between him and Mike.

It’s not like he isn’t happy with how they are right now; him and Mike are gradually getting onto better terms with each other, and the stiff awkwardness has begun to be less apparent with every passing day. But he couldn’t lie about how his heart really felt; he still really likesMike and it’s also become increasing apparent with every passing day that this feeling is going to be very hard to shake off if he is going to move on.

He just isn’t convinced. Even after Mike had told him about his regrets about that night, and his regrets about the whole semester that they spent studying together, he believes that deep down Mike must feel _something_ for him besides their friendship.

He feels shuffling movements to his left which snaps him out of his train of thought, and notices Don wiggling to the edge of the sofa. Maybe he’s uncomfortable?

“You okay Don? You seem a little tense?” he asks, also wondering if he's taking up too much sofa space again.

“I’m just a little tired I guess,” he smiles, “You know, I think I’m going to hit the hay.”

He leans on his hands to lift himself up and wobble out of the way of the monsters on the floor. “Enjoy the film kids! Don’t keep Ms. Squibbles up too late, will ya?”

“Won’t do! Goodnight.” the monsters reply, eyes glued to the screen in curiosity and bewilderment at the gore.

Sulley then suddenly notices the empty space between him and Mike on the sofa, and it hits him that _Don might have got up on purpose._ His instinct to close the distance itches as he glances over at the monster to his left and catches Mike’s eyes looking towards him. Both immediately look away, and Sulley feels both awkward and overjoyed.

He looks over at Mike again, who’s got his eyes glued to the screen now, and James tries to read his body language.

But he can’t read body language for shit. So, feeling bolder, he decides to move to the middle anyway.

The movement causes Mikey to bounce slightly upwards from the pressure, and he looks up at him in surprise. Before he can say anything, Sulley thinks up an excuse.

“I uh, wanted a better viewing spot in the middle.” That sounded like a perfectly good reason, _right?_

“…Right.” Mike responds, eyes looking away from him again. But Sulley notices his body relax and, a few more minutes into it, their arms are brushing against each other’s again, but neither pull away.

 Sure, he wants to hold his hand, or wrap his arm around Mike’s smaller frame, or even snuggle against him, but this is still good enough for him. Like this, it feels like he is getting closer to Mike again, and things were becoming more comfortable between the two.

 

When the two boys return to their bedroom, Sulley walks anxiously behind Mike and waits until they’ve stepped into the room to say something.

“That was as boring as the cover looked! Those guys love that crap.” Mike snickers. He turns around to look at Sulley and that’s when he realises that he’s just standing awkwardly in the doorway, which snaps him out of his trance.

“Well, you know that Squishy has a strange obsession with human horror.” he chuckles, a little forcefully, back.

“Squishy was always a-, Sulley?”

Without realising, his body is moving towards Mike on its own and before he knows it, he’s reaching to touch his arm as he stares down at the startled monster, the darkness hiding any sign of nervousness on his face. “Mike… I-” He isn’t sure what he’s doing, or what it is that he wants to say. But _god_ he just wants to touch him one more time.

“W-what are you doing, Sulley?” Mike stutters, pulling his arm away from Sulley’s grip.

_He doesn’t want you._

Oh. Right.

“N-nothing… Sorry…” he meekly replies, and lets his arm swing back to his side, regret and heartache beginning to swallow him up.

“…Goodnight Sul’…” Mike utters as he brushes past him to climb into the bottom bunk, sounding almost as dejected as Sulley is feeling in this moment.

Climbing up into his own bed, Sulley feels like an utter _fool._ He already knows deep down that Mike doesn’t want that, and Sulley was just about to make matters worse all over again. But he just _couldn’t control these feelings._

Sulley tries to remind himself of Mike’s feelings.

_“Last night was a mistake.”_

He begins to try and blink away the tears as he suffocates himself into his pillow.

_“It was wrong.”_

_…_

_“I like you, a lot!”_

…

It takes Sulley a while longer tonight to fall asleep, listening to the light breathing beneath him and holding a hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, he receives a text from Johnny asking if he would like to hang out at their place. And in his desire to be anywhere other than in this small house with little privacy to be found anywhere, he decides that he’ll go.

“I’m heading out to the ROR’s place, see you guys later!”

“Ugh, tell them they suck while you’re there.” Terry replies.

“But don’t say we said it!” Terri nervously adds.

Heading out the door, the sunshine hits him and he already feels like he’s melting. Luckily, the ROR’s place isn’t too far. He heads down the road with a positive mind frame for the day, hoping that Johnny might have something fun planned to distract his thoughts of yesterday.

When he arrives, he finds most of the group already hanging outside of the place, blowing up what looks like balloons…

“Yo guys, what’s going on?” he calls out as he approaches, taking note that Randall is not to be seen anywhere _thank fuck._

“Blue! You came just in time.” Johnny smiles, getting up to walk towards James to give him a solid whack on the back. “The girls at PNK wanted to have a water balloon fight, so we couldn’t say no.” he winks.

“But you’ve gotta give us _all_ an equal chance at playing with the ladies Sullivan, Johnny already agreed to that rule.” Chet barks, “I’m not being outshone by you two jocks!”

Sulley snickers and rolls his eyes “Sure. I couldn’t really give a shit about those girls anyway.”

“Oh? So, who is it you would give a shit about?” Johnny pushes in a teasing manner, and Sulley is completely caught off guard with that one.

“…No one in particular.” he lamely replies. Johnny simply raises his eyebrows at him in curiosity.

“Come sit down and help us out. We ran out of balloons, so we’re making do with these.” Johnny waves a condom packet in front of him. “They’ll be tougher to burst but it’s always fun to tease a little first.” he purrs.

Sulley reluctantly sits next to him. “So… where’s Randall anyway?”

“He’s got a cake stand down near your place today for his new job.”

“Hmm,” Sulley thinks as he considers getting something on the way back. And then a thought hits him as he watches the tough ROR monsters interacting with one another, either mean-spiritedly or somewhat bored and passively.

“…It’s nice that you guys support him with his baking. I mean, no offence, but I didn’t take you guys as the type to welcome in a guy that likes to bake.”

Sulley looks to his right to glace at Johnny who, _thank God,_ didn’t seem to look pissed at his comment. “I certainly don’t mind. He can cook for us, and once you try his food, you’d want him to stick around.” he smirks.

“Well, he certainly bakes well. Shame about the hostile service.” Sulley mutters.

Johnny laughs at that, “I suppose it depends on who he’s serving. He can prove to be quite obedient and polite when he wants.” Sulley raises an eyebrow at that, wondering if there is some other meaning to that.

“So, big blue. We haven’t hung out properly since our party last semester.” he casually says, but Sulley completely tenses, unsure on where this conversation might be leading to “Was everything okay back then? Seems like Mike was pretty upset about something…”

Sulley takes a moment to think about his words, but his hesitation makes all five members look up at him in curiosity, giving him cold feet.

“Uh… right. Well, you know that Mike is not the type to go to parties or even drink. It just got the best of him!” he shrugs. Johnny and Javier look at each other in disbelief, almost saying something between each other telepathically before they glance back at Sulley, who looks away in awkwardness.

“Well, okay then. I hope everything is good between you and your small dude.” Sulley can tell that Johnny _knows_ that something is up between him and Mike, and maybe that’s why he’s being nicer than usual today.

“Alright, we’ve already made tons Johnny, let’s go play with the PNK girls already!” Chet exclaims, jumping up in excitement.

Johnny gets up and claps at the boys who are awaiting his orders. “Alright boys, let’s go play.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soaked in water and sweat, Sulley finds himself hidden behind a brick wall to hide from the PNK girls who were _A LOT_ more faster and stronger than they appear to be. Suddenly, a force hits the back of his head and he stumbles forwards from the impact, water splashing down his back. “Haha! Got you again Sulley Wulley~!” one of the girls exclaims, giggling a little too sickly sweet.

Out of reflex, Sulley reaches into his pocket and lobs his last remaining water balloon at the girl, which bounces pathetically off her shoulder, only to splash on the floor.

He turns to run away from the sounds of giggles and screams, but a hand catches his arm and tackles him to the ground. He looks up to find another PNK girl holding one of the condom water balloons up in her hands, a horribly evil smile spread across her features.

“ _You mine now~_ ”

Sulley is genuinely terrified of these PNK girls. Who thought that this would be fun?! He tenses, and he waits for impact to the face, but feels a splash of water hit him as he watches a water balloon come into contact with the girl’s face.

Suddenly, he’s being yanked up and taken by the arm.

It’s Johnny!

“Dude, you’re my hero!” he pants as he follows him into the ROR building. Johnny shuts the door behind him and locks it, looking through the window for any possible followers.

“We should be safe now blue.”

He slides down the wall in exhaustion, laughing and panting as Johnny begins to ring his clothing. “Those girls really are monsters.”

As he catches his breath, he looks up at the other big guy who’s staring at him fixedly. “…What?” Sulley asks, frowning in curiosity up at the hostile-looking monster. Suddenly the atmosphere has changed, and Sulley feels very much on edge.

“I know you don't want to talk about it... But what really happened between you and Mike big blue?”

Welp, he should’ve seen that coming.

Sulley knew that he couldn’t play games with him. If he played along with the lie, Johnny would most definitely get pissed at him. But at the same time, he didn’t exactly feel comfortable telling, out of all the monsters in this university, the _ROR leader_ about his secret gay crush drama.

Sulley sighs, pulling his knees closer together “Look, it really doesn’t matter now. What happened, happened. Things between us are going just fine and…”

“ _Bullshit.”_ Johnny frowns down at him.

Sulley, in his frustration, frowns back, “How would you know what’s going on between us?” Why is Johnny being so pushy about it, anyway? He’s not usually the type to care about other monster’s problems.

“You’re very easy to read, James, and so is the green one. You’re both unhappy.”

Well, he definitely isn’t happy, but he wouldn’t say he is _that_  unhappy per se… He just needed to overcome his own feelings. Mike on the other hand… “Mike’s unhappy because of me.” he mutters, looking down at the ground gloomily, “I forced him to go to your _fucking_ party, no offence, and he hated it and then he…”

“What?” Johnny sighs, somehow sounding irritated about the whole scenario that _he_ isn’t even apart of, “He told you he hated you?”

He sighs again but looks up at Johnny this time. He can tell that the other monster is serious, and Sulley doesn't really feel like being dishonest anymore “No… he told me he liked me.”

Johnny looks bewildered at first, but then laughs loudly, his amusement echoing throughout the empty house. Sulley is finding it hard to understand what’s so funny about any of this.

“Then why aren’t you idiots dating already?” he laughs. Sulley hesitates at that, caught off guard from his response of the idea of them both dating.

“W-well… He took it back. He said the whole thing was a lie.” Johnny went silent again, and Sulley’s heartache begins to feel heavier. “He regretted the whole thing. I fucked up.” James brings his hands to his face.

“Well, that you did do.” Johnny comments, pushing the dagger deeper into Sulley’s chest. “You fucked up because it sounds like you didn’t tell him properly.”

Sulley looks up in surprise at him now.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Well, there isn’t really any point in denying it now. “…Yeah.”

“Then fucking _tell him properly._ ”

“I have-” Wait, has he? After all this time, contemplating and thinking about what Mike said and meant, he hasn’t even wondered about what he hadn’t been able to say to him!

“Oh shit.”

Johnny laughs at him, probably feeling triumphant that he’s got Sulley to realise that he hasn’t tried to confess wholeheartedly to Mike.

“And what Mike said was bullshit, too. That fucking green smurf has given you goo-goo eyes ever since you almost got kicked out of here. He likes you alright.”

Sulley holds his hands on his knees tightly, trying to process everything that Johnny is trying to say and what he wants to say to Mike. But, why is Johnny saying all of this? Why does he even care about what happened? “Why are you supporting me? Don’t you think it’s… I don’t know, _wrong_?” he asks, hesitantly looking at Johnny now.

Johnny pauses, but then smiles down at him. “I don’t think it’s wrong, big blue. I just think it’s very obvious and it’s very irritating to watch. You guys belong together, right?”

Sulley looks up at Johnny in awe, completely taken aback by how frickin’ _NICE_ Johnny is being.

“Now go talk to that green turd before I kick your ass out of this house.”

 

* * *

 

 

James is determined. Striding down the street, although soaked head to toe, he confidently picks up his pace in an effort to get home faster. Once he arrives home, stood in the doorway with dripping wet clothes and hair, Ms. Squibbles comes to his rescue with freshly ironed clothes and warm towels.

“Thanks Ms. Squibbles, I’m sorry about coming here in such a state.” he laughs guiltily as he steps out of the bathroom in a freshly cleaned vest and shorts.

“Oh, that’s quite alright,” she chirps as she begins to load the washing machine “I’m glad to see that you’ve been having some fun!”

 _Well, fun is a little far fetched to say the least._ But no more about that. Sulley needs to see Mike!

“By the way…” Sulley begins, causing her to look up in curiosity “is Mike around?”

She smiles sweetly at him in an almost _knowing_ manner and gestures towards the bedroom, “He’s where he always is!”

James turns to face towards the direction of the bedroom and takes small strides. Now that he’s here, he has to think about _what_ exactly he wants to say. He hadn’t really planned it out in his head. Should he just wing it? But if he winged it, something would _definitely_ go wrong. He’d screw up, or Mike would shut him down, or they’d fight, or…

_Just MONSTER UP SULLIVAN. Just walk in there and take Mike by the shoulders and…_

But before he is able to reach the door knob in front of him, he hears a voice.

 _Voices_ for that matter. Sounding like Mikey and… is that Art?

Sulley can’t help it, he leans his head against the door to listen in on their conversation.

“I just feel like I’ve made a huge mess of things... If I hadn’t started this, things wouldn’t be the way it is now.”

Sulley’s heartbeat speeds up immensely and he uses his free hand to grab onto the excess material of his t-shirt in a poor attempt to slow it down or cover the loudness of the thumping.

“I understand why you’d feel that way, but I think you’re thinking about it all wrong. Sulley definitely doesn’t think this is all your fault whatsoever.” he hears Art say.

Mike’s talking about it… Art’s got him to open up! Sulley feels his face warm up and is quick to clasp a hand over his mouth to steady his breathing in fear that the loudness of his quickening heartbeat might be heard.

He needs to find out for sure how Mike feels, and right now he doesn’t care if he has to do it the dirty way.

“But Sulley’s just like that isn’t he? He is always putting people before him, even if most people don’t realise. Meanwhile, all I’m doing is putting books before everything…”

“You’re the exact same, Mike! You’re the first person who ever believed in us lot you know, and you’ll stop at nothing to get the best grades for us.”

Sulley smiles warmly at that.

“But just because you might have pursued something, doesn’t mean your necessarily to blame for anything like what you’re saying. From the sounds of it, you both really like each other and simply had a misunderstanding!”

Mike takes what feels like an eternity to reply, and Sulley feels like he’s going to go insane and probably slam the door open in hysteria.

And then he finally hears Mike groan.

“Ughhh, but _why_ did it have to be him? The most irritating, popular chick-magnet on campus! Not to mention my best friend!”

Sulley is now only seconds away from bursting.

“Um, Sulle-”

“WooAAHHHHHHH!” he screams, jumping to face behind him to see the owner of the voice, only to stumble and fall against the door, which thus opens and leads to his fall on the bedroom floor… in front of the two monsters he had been spying on.

He has now caught the full attention of Mike, Art and, _oh that’s who it was, fucking SQUISHY,_ as he lies facing the ceiling on the hard, wooden floor.

“Ow…” Sulley moans, reaching to ease the top of his head.

“What the hell! Are you okay dude?!” Art shouts just as loudly as Sulley, falling onto his knees to hesitantly hold his lower torso. Squishy has also fallen to his knees.

He really needs to stop making scenes in this house…

“Ah- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” he cries, “I-“

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Only one monster in this house talks to him like that when he gets hurt…

“Can you not live for _one_ minute in this house without causing chaos!” Mike spits. But it’s not with the usual cutting tongue he uses, but with what sounds like hesitation, or even slight panic.

Oh.

James looks up at Mike to see whether he knows he had heard everything… and finds him to appear a lot more flustered and tense than he hoped. Shit, he needs to think of something, now!

“Uhh… I was just gonna tell you guys that...” Sulley looks away in embarrassment and curses himself afterwards because _that just makes you look even more guilty, idiot!_ “that… Randall is doing a cake sale across the road and maybe you guys didn’t know, if you… liked cake?”

Oh crap. That’s the first thing he thinks of?! He’ll have to go with that shitty story now…

Mike briefly holds a confused frown and looks away from him and towards Art and Squishy who instantly say “Oh man!! Let’s go!”

Both dash out of the room, forgetting about the big monster on the floor and the smaller, confused monster standing above him in the room.

_Okay James… you got this…_

“You okay?”

“Huh?” Sulley breathes, looking wide-eyed at Mike who’s still staring away from him with a red tint across his face. “Oh, um, yeah. I’m okay.”

“…Did you really come to tell us that?” Mike looks at him now, and he looks so… _vulnerable._ It upsets Sulley to know that _he_ is causing that look.

And now Sulley is frozen in place. He can’t find the words to answer him without either sounding _REALLY SUSPICIOUS_ or without admitting that he was being a sly dog. “Uh… Y-”

“Boys!” Ms. Squibbles calls, making Sulley jump _again_ because everyone in this house is out to trigger a heart attack in him. But his anger is extinguished by knowing that she just saved him from another possible cock up on his part.

She looks to Sulley, still lying on the floor, with surprise. “What are you doing down there, sweetie?”

He jumps to his feet and stands unwavering as if he’d never even been down there. “Huh? Oh, uh nothing. What’s up?”

She blinks but doesn’t question it further as she adds “The others forgot to bring money for the cake stand! Won’t you be dears and chase after them for me? And then you can both buy a cake each!”

Mike is the first to casually reach out his hand and motion her to hand him the money, avoiding all sight away from Sulley who is still wincing slightly at the stinging pain from his head injury. He’s going to feel that tomorrow.

“I can go alone.” Mike says suddenly, causing Sulley and Ms. Squibbles to both look at him with questioning expressions. “I can bring you guys back something as well.” He begins to make his way to the end of the room to kneel down and put on his shoes, leaving Sulley stood watching him, wondering if it would be better to let him go alone to save what could possibly be a very awkward walk.

He changes his mind when he sees Mike turn around, expressionless and what looks like with tiredness.

“No, I’ll come,” he states loudly to set his intentions clearly, and goes to shove his trainers on from under the bed. “I’ve got nothing better to do in here.”

Mike doesn’t respond with words, but Sulley sees him freeze and relax momentarily as he turns to signal that he is ready to leave, putting on his best _I’m ready to go get cake and not make this awkward_ smile.

“You can bring me back a slice of sponge cake if they do any, that would be lovely!” Ms. Squibbles says excitedly, “Just make sure you don’t buy Squishy too many, I’m worried enough about his sugar levels.”

“Can do!” Sulley chirps, the forced energy of his words dying at the end as Mike swiftly brushes past him towards the door and exits the room. He supposes that that’s his queue to leave as well and goes to follow. Both him and Ms. Squibbles catch each other’s eyes as he walks past, and she stops him by the shoulder to give him a soft pat and a small smile. Sully looks down to the sudden pressure on his shoulder and to her again, and her thoughts are transparent to him; her concern but kind support being shown plainly. He smiles back as best he can, looking away briefly because he’s undecided on his emotions and words.

“Come back safely.” she says, her words bringing back thoughts from that night. Sulley simply nods and keeps eye contact, and then walks out the door to catch up to Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO... IT'S 2018 HUH...
> 
> My bad... But to those who have read my story and commented on my work despite my long absence, thank you so much! I can only blame myself for not finishing this, because I really wanted to get back to it. And no, this isn't the last chapter! I have written more to come! No promises on when HAHA...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Things are about to get a better for these boys <3


End file.
